My Lucky Star
by Viselle
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki keinginan dalam hidupnya. Sebuah harapan di dalam hati yang membuat kita terus melangkah maju. Aku tak menginginkan kekayaan, ketenaran, apalagi kekuasaan, yang kuinginkan tidak banyak atau besar sebab yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu. Ya, kau.


_Setiap orang memiliki keinginan dalam hidupnya. Sebuah harapan di dalam hati yang membuat kita terus melangkah maju. Kebanyakan orang memiliki keinginan untuk berhasil dalam hidup, seperti memiliki kekayaan, kekuasaan, maupun ketenaran. Namun, ada pula yang menginginkan hal sederhana seperti kebahagiaan dan ketenangan hidup. Aku salah satu dari orang-orang yang menginginkan kesederhanaan itu. Aku tak menginginkan kekayaan, ketenaran, apalagi kekuasaan, yang kuinginkan tidak banyak atau pun besar sebab yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu. Ya, kau. Pria berjubah putih yang bersenjatakan stetoskop dan jarum suntik, juga senyuman menawanmu. Aku menginginkanmu dalam hidupku, oleh karenanya aku akan berusaha meraihmu._

.*.

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **My Lucky Star**

 **By**

 **Ann**

 _Spesial untuk Azura Kuchiki a.k.a Mou-chan._

.*.

 **Warning** : Au, ooc, typo(s), long fic (sebelum baca siapkan diri)

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas,

dan

selamat membaca!

.*.

Gadis beriris _amethyst_ itu terus memandangi layar 14 inci di depannya. Musik pop yang sesekali diselengi _slow rock_ dan _R 'n B_ juga tak terlupa beberapa instrumen klasik menemani gadis berkulit putih itu berselancar di dunia maya. Ia begitu asyik berkawan dengan komputer dan internet hingga tidak menyadari jarum jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya yang diberi _wallpaper_ bunga sakura menunjukkan malam sudah beranjak menjadi dini hari.

"Ting!" Sebuah notifikasi pesan dari akun _facebook_ -nya berbunyi. Gadis itu segera meng-klik halaman _facebook,_ dan membuka pesan masuk di _inbox_ -nya.

" _Kau masih bangun?"_

Satu pesan pendek itu cukup untuk menerbitkan senyum di bibir gadis bernama Kuchiki Rukia itu. Dengan segera jemarinya bergerak lincah di _keyboard_ untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

" _Baru nyelesein tugas."_

Tak menunggu lama pesan baru kembali muncul di obrolan.

" _Jangan begadang, nanti ketiduran di kelas."_

" _Roger!_ " Dengan cepat Rukia mengetik balasan.

" _Oyasumi, Chappy-chan. Have a nice dream. 3_ "

Rukia termangu setelah membaca pesan itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengobrol lebih lama, tetapi lawan bicaranya malah menyuruhnya tidur. _"Oyasumi, Tuan Jeruk. Sampai ketemu di alam mimpi."_ Ketik Rukia akhirnya.

" _Nah, bagaimana kau bisa memimpikanku jika kau belum pernah melihatku."_

Rukia tersenyum, rupanya si Tuan Jeruk masih ingin melanjutkan obrolan. Hanya saja malu memulai lebih dulu. _"Aku akan memimpikan pria jangkung tanpa wajah."_

" _Ekh? Itu mengerikan! Aku kan bukan hantu."_

" _Hahaha ... kau memang hantu, kan?"_

" _Kata siapa?"_

" _Kataku. Habisnya kau selalu muncul dan hilang tanpa bisa kutebak."_

" _Salah, Nona. Aku ini pria paling tampan se-Karakura."_

Tawa Rukia menyembur. "Dasar narsis," gumamnya. Jemarinya menari lincah di atas _keyboard_ hingga menghasilkan: _"Narsis! Siapa yang bilang begitu?"_

" _Kau._ "

Dahi Rukia berkerut. _"Eh? Kapan aku bilang begitu? O.o"_

" _Akan kukatakan kalau kau mau bertemu denganku."_

Rukia terdiam sembari memandangi pesan terakhir teman _chatting-_ nya yang bernama Mr. Orange atau yang sering ia sebut Tuan Jeruk. Mereka berkenalan enam bulan yang lalu di sebuah grup pemain salah satu _game facebook._ Si Mr. Orange lalu meng- _add_ Rukia dan semenjak itu mereka mulai akrab. Tidak hanya membahas trik _game,_ mereka juga seringkali membahas tentang kehidupan pribadi. Meski hubungan mereka bisa dibilang cukup dekat dan lumayan akrab, namun Rukia selalu menolak saat pria itu mengajaknya bertemu. Penolakan itu ia berikan lantaran dirinya tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk bertemu dengan Mr. Orange. Rukia takut setelah melihat dirinya dan tahu kekurangannya, pria itu tidak akan mau berteman dengannya lagi. Semua pria yang ditemuinya seperti itu, mereka menghindar dari Rukia setelah tahu jika dirinya memiliki fisik lemah. Ia memang tidak memiliki cacat fisik atau penyakit dalam yang membahayakan, namun karena daya tahan tubuhnya yang kurang baik membuat dirinya cepat lelah, bahkan hanya berjalan kaki lebih dari satu jam ia sudah merasa lelah luar biasa dan tak jarang jatuh pingsan. Pernah suatu kali di tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas Rukia pergi kencan dengan seorang pemuda ke taman hiburan. Bagi Rukia hari itu sangat menyenangkan, ia bahkan berniat menjalin hubungan lebih akrab dengan si pemuda. Namun, ternyata apa yang dirasakan pemuda itu berkebalikan dengannya. Rukia mendengar pemuda itu mengeluh tentang dirinya yang sering sekali berhenti karena kelelahan, muntah saat naik _roller coaster_ , dan ketiduran saat naik biang lala, kepada teman-temannya. Pemuda itu bahkan berkata dengan sangat yakin tidak ingin pergi dengannya lagi. Setelah pengalaman pertama itu, Rukia tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapa pun. Memilih menghindar daripada mendapatkan rasa sakit yang sama sekali lagi. Fisiknya ini dianggap sangat merepotkan sehingga tidak ada pria yang bersedia menjadi kekasihnya, bahkan sekadar menjadi teman hanya beberapa orang yang mau. Dan ia tidak ingin Mr. Orange kecewa setelah tahu tentang dirinya, lalu menjauh darinya. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan satu dari sedikit teman yang ia miliki, meski itu hanya seorang kawan dari dunia maya.

" _Chappy-chan? Kau ketiduran ya? Sudahlah. Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi. Oyasumi~_ "

Desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Rukia. Ia ingin bertemu Mr. Orange. Sangat ingin melihatnya langsung dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Pria itu sudah banyak membantunya selama ini dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas kuliahnya, bukan hanya itu Mr. Orange juga membantunya mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai penulis artikel _freelance_ sehingga ia memiliki penghasilan yang bisa membantu membiayai kehidupannya. Mr. Orange begitu baik, tapi tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan dirinya agar mau menemui pria itu.

"O _yasumi ...,_ " bisik Rukia seraya menutup laman _facebook-_ nya. Secara otomatis layar komputer menampilkan _tab_ yang sebelumnya ia buka, dan foto seorang pria langsung mengisi tengah-tengah layar 14 inchi itu. Itu adalah foto yang tadinya Rukia pandangi sebelum mendapat pesan dari Mr. Orange. Foto pria berjubah putih yang telah lama ia kagumi. Dokter itu bernama Kurosaki Ichigo, baru berusia 28 tahun, namun sudah begitu banyak prestasi di bidang kedokteran yang ditorehkan pria berambut jingga itu. Lulusan Harvard Medical School itu kini bekerja sebagai dokter penyakit dalam di rumah sakit Karakura, selain itu dia juga menjadi dosen di universitas kedokteran setempat. Dialah salah satu alasan Rukia memilih Universitas Karakura sebagai tempat menimba ilmu sekarang, meski dirinya tidak mengambil jurusan kedokteran melainkan Sastra.

Rukia mengagumi dokter muda itu sejak dua tahun lalu. Ketika itu dirinya tak sengaja menemukan profil dokter Kurosaki di sebuah website kesehatan. Rukia yang memang sejak dulu sangat mengagumi profesi dokter langsung tertarik saat membaca profil dokter Kurosaki, apalagi saat ia tahu pria itu juga ikut mengelola sebuah klinik kesehatan gratis. Perpaduan kepandaian dan kebaikan hati yang ada dalam pria itu membuat Rukia jatuh hati, dan mulai mengidolakannya. Ia mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang dokter itu, segala keterangan yang bisa ia dapatkan melalui media internet, ia juga seringkali mengirimkan komentar atau _email_ yang berisi dukungan untuk dokter Kurosaki. Bahkan ia seringkali menyelundup ke dalam kelas yang diajar oleh Kurosaki-sensei hanya untuk bisa melihat dokter tampan itu. Tanpa sadar kekaguman Rukia sudah berubah menjadi perasaan yang lebih. Ah, bisa dikatakan bahwa dokter muda itu telah menjadi cinta pertamanya. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Andai Mr. Orange adalah dokter Kurosaki pasti sangat menyenangkan," gumamnya. "Ah, tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" Rukia menggeleng cepat. "Itu mimpi yang terlalu indah. Aku tidak boleh memupuk mimpi seperti itu di dalam kepalaku. Jadilah realistis, Rukia. Kalaupun iya dokter Kurosaki adalah Mr. Orange, belum tentu ia akan menyukaimu. Kau tidak boleh bermimpi terlalu tinggi." Ia mengingatkan diri sendiri. Lalu jemarinya meraih _mouse_ dan mengarahkan _pointer_ ke sudut kanan atas menuju tanda silang (X). Namun, sebelum mengklik tombol _close_ ia masih sempat menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk memandangi foto Kurosaki Ichigo. "Jika kau menjadi milikku itu adalah hadiah terindah dalam hidupku."

.*.

Buku-buku bertebaran di sekitar Rukia. Sebagian berada di tangannya, dan sebagian lagi bertumpuk di kereta dorong. Satu per satu buku tersebut ia pindahkan ke dalam rak-rak sesuai dengan kategorinya. Sehari-hari setelah kuliah Rukia bekerja sebagai pekerja paruh waktu di perpustakaan universitasnya, sebuah pekerjaan menyenangkan bagi seseorang yang mencintai buku sepertinya. Pekerjaan yang mempertemukannya dengan satu lagi sahabat baiknya, Momo. Rak demi rak Rukia telusuri, perlahan-lahan menyelesaikan pekerjaan meletakkan kembali buku ke rak yang sesuai agar mudah dicari, hingga hanya tertinggal satu buku di kereta dorongnya. Di sampulnya tertulis: _The Book of Healing._ Sebuah buku karangan seorang filsuf, ilmuwan, dan juga dokter kelahiran Persia bernama Ibnu Sina. Setelah menimbang beberapa saat Rukia urung mengembalikan buku itu ke rak dan memutuskan untuk membacanya. Ia membawa buku tersebut bersama kereta dorongnya kembali ke meja penjaga perpustakaan. Jalannya yang semula santai menjadi lebih cepat saat dilihatnya seseorang sedang berdiri di depan meja penjaga perpustakaan. Hari ini ia berjaga sendirian. Nanao, rekannya hari ini meminta izin tidak masuk karena sakit.

"Maaf membuat Anda menunggu," ucapnya seraya menyelipkan diri ke belakang meja. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya tanpa melihat si pengunjung.

"Begini, aku ingin meminjam beberapa buku tapi sayangnya aku belum memiliki kartu anggota perpustakaan, bisakah kau membantuku?"

 _Suara itu?_

Rukia mendongak, dan benar saja orang yang berdiri di depannya memanglah seperti yang ia duga. "Do-dokter Kurosaki?!" Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan melihat orang yang dikaguminya, dan debaran itu berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat ketika pria itu menyunggingkan senyum.

"Panggilan itu hanya dipakai di rumah sakit, Nona ... " Kurosaki membaca _name tag_ di dada Rukia. " ... Kuchiki."

Wajah Rukia memanas dan berubah merah ketika namanya dilafalkan oleh sang idola. Suaranya benar-benar ... semoga saja ia akhirnya tidak jatuh pingsan saking gugupnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kurosaki atau Ichigo atau ..." Pria itu menggantung ucapannya, membuat Rukia yang semula menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya kini kembali melihat pada pria itu. Ia menanti dengan tak sabar lanjutan kata-kata dari Kurosaki. Namun, pria itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan membiarkan Rukia penasaran dengan pilihan lain yang akan ditawarkannya. "Aku ingin membuat kartu anggota kalau boleh."

Rukia kecewa dengan perubahan topik yang dilakukan Kurosaki. Namun, ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Tentu saja," ujarnya seraya membuka laci dan mengeluarkan selembar formulir pendaftaran. "Si-silakan isi formulirnya dulu," ujarnya tergagap seraya menyerahkan kertas itu pada Ichigo.

Hening menemani mereka. Hanya detak dari jam dinding besar yang menemani mereka. Sementara Ichigo mengisi formulir, Rukia mengamati pria itu. _Dari dekat dia benar super-duper tampan,_ pikirnya.

"Jadi, kau juga mempelajari kedokteran?"

Rukia tersentak dari lamunannya saat pertanyaan itu diajukan. "I-iya, eh, maksud saya tidak." Ia gelagapan. "Saya mengambil jurusan Sastra."

Kening Ichigo berkerut, mata sewarna madu pria itu mengarah pada Rukia, membuat jantung Rukia jumpalitan. "Tapi aku sering melihatmu di kelasku? Kau selalu duduk di bagian depan, atau aku salah?"

 _Skakmat!_ Rukia menggigit bibir. Ia tidak menyangka jika Ichigo memerhatikannya. Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Seharusnya ia memilih bangku bagian belakang agar tidak ketahuan. "I-itu ... sa-saya ..."

"Jika kau tertarik dengan dunia kedokteran kenapa mengambil jurusan sastra?" tanya Ichigo lagi sambil terus mengisi formulir.

Rukia meringis. Haruskah ia jujur bahwa tujuannya masuk di kelas Ichigo bukan seperti dugaan pria itu? _Ah, tidak! Itu akan sangat memalukan!_ Hati Rukia berteriak.

"Kau bahkan membaca buku yang ditulis bapak dunia kedokteran." Ichigo menunjuk buku di depan Rukia. "Kau jelas tertarik dengan ilmu kedokteran. Jika kau mau, aku bisa membantumu pindah jurusan. Walau bukan dosen tetap, aku bisa sedikit membantu. Yah, bisa dibilang aku punya sedikit pengaruh untuk mempermudah prosesnya dengan rekomendasi."

Kepanikan menguasai Rukia, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan jawaban yang akhirnya benar-benar disesalinya. "Tidak! Tidak! Anda salah, Kurosaki-san! Tujuanku menyelinap di kelas Anda bukan karena ingin belajar kedokteran tapi karena ingin melihat Anda." Kedua tangan Rukia terangkat menutupi bibirnya setelah kalimat pengakuan itu secara tak sadar meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Ah, begitu rupanya." Suara Ichigo yang ramah berubah menjadi begitu dingin menanggapi pernyataan Rukia. Dengan cepat dokter itu mengalihkan matanya dari Rukia dan melanjutkan mengisi formulir. Setelah itu tak ada kata-kata lain yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Pria itu menyerahkan formulir dalam diam, dan Rukia pun tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa sebab terlalu sibuk merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian Ichigo keluar dari perpustakaan dengan kartu anggotanya dan dua buku tebal yang ia pinjam.

Desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Rukia setelah pria itu menghilang. "Kenapa aku sebodoh itu?" Ia tertunduk lesu. Matanya tertuju pada buku _The Book of Healing_. "Apa buku ini juga bisa menyembuhkan patah hati?" gumamnya.

.*.

Seminggu berlalu dengan cepat. Seminggu pula Mr. Orange harus menjadi pendengar─pembaca─yang baik bagi curhatan Rukia. Selama tujuh hari pembicaraan mereka hanya berkaitan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo dan kebodohan yang Rukia lakukan hari itu. Rukia menyesal, amat sangat menyesal. Namun, penyesalan tak akan bisa menghapus kejadian hari itu.

" _Mungkin kau harus mencoba mengikuti kelasnya lagi. Siapa tahu dia merindukanmu."_

"Merindukanku? Kau pasti bercanda, kan?" Rukia bicara dengan layar ponselnya. Ia mengomel panjang-pendek sambil mengetik balasan: _"Dia pasti akan langsung mengusirku keluar."_

" _Kenapa? Bukannya kaubilang dia orang yang baik. Orang yang baik adalah seorang pemaaf."_

Yah, Rukia memang pernah berkata pada sahabatnya kalau Kurosaki Ichigo adalah orang yang baik, tapi itu sebelum kejadian minggu lalu. Kemudian ia mengetik pesan panjang: _"Kau tidak lihat wajahnya waktu kubilang kalau alasanku masuk kelasnya karena ingin melihat dia, waktu itu tatapannya berubah dingin, dan aku langsung tahu bahwa dia tak suka padaku."_

Tak sampai satu menit balasan dari Mr. Orange sudah masuk ke dalam obrolan. _"Kurasa kau salah mengartikannya, dia tidak mungkin tak suka padamu."_

Rukia mengernyit. _"Bagaimana kautahu?"_ tulisnya.

" _Aku hanya tahu. Sudahlah. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita taruhan."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Besok masuklah ke kelasnya. Kalau dia mengusirmu kau harus bertemu denganku minggu depan, jika tidak aku yang harus bertemu denganmu."_

Tawa Rukia tersembur setelah membaca balasan Mr. Orange.

" _Hey, itu sih sama aja. :p"_

" _:v :v :v Ok. Ok. Kita ganti taruhannya. Kalau dokter tampan itu mengusirmu, minggu depan kita atur jadwal untuk ketemu, dan kau harus datang. Sebaliknya, jika dia membiarkanmu di kelasnya sampai kelas berakhir, aku akan memberimu seribu diamond atau gold untuk game mana pun yang kau mau. Bagaimana?"_

Rukia menggigit bibirnya. Tantangan Mr. Orange menggiurkan, bukan karena _diamond_ -nya─meski itu memang menarik minatnya─tapi karena ia ingin melihat apakah Dr. Kurosaki benar-benar tak menyukainya. Mungkin jika pria itu mengusirnya besok, ia akan bisa berhenti bermimpi dan mencari pria yang lebih mudah digapai sebagai pasangan.

" _Bagaimana kautahu aku benar-benar masuk kelasnya atau tidak? Bisa saja kan aku berbohong padamu untuk mendapatkan diamond-nya."_

" _Aku akan tahu."_

Terkadang Rukia berpikir kawan mayanya ini sudah mengenalnya di dunia nyata. Mengenalnya dengan cukup dekat, namun ia tak bisa menebak siapa orangnya.

" _Bagaimana caranya?"_

" _Tak usah kaupikirkan. Pokoknya aku akan tahu kau bohong atau tidak. Jadi, mau ambil taruhannya?"_

Tanpa banyak berpikir tiga huruf beserta satu tanda seru Rukia tuliskan. _"Mau!"_

" _Bagus. Dan ingat kau tidak boleh mundur atau aku akan memandang rendah padamu selamanya."_

Setelah itu obrolan beralih ke topik lain hingga akhirnya Rukia jatuh tertidur dengan ponsel di tangannya.

.*.

 _Keesokan harinya:_

"Kau yakin akan pergi?"

Rukia mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Momo, sahabt sekaligus _housemate-_ nya. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja makan untuk sarapan; segelas susu, teh, dan dua piring roti lapis tersedia di meja.

"Untuk dapat seribu _diamond_?"

Momo sudah mendapat cerita lengkap tentang taruhan Rukia dengan Mr. Orange. Selama ini Rukia memang sering menceritakan tentang Mr. Orange pada temannya itu, meski tidak secara keseluruhan.

"Bukan." Rukia bersungut. "Bukan untuk itu." Ia mengulang jawabannya dengan lebih tegas. "Apa susu ini untukku?" Ia memandangi minuman berwarna putih itu dengan kening berkerut. Rukia tak suka minum susu, tapi Momo selalu saja memaksanya minum susu setiap pagi.

Momo mengangguk mengiakan. "Susu bagus untuk kesehatan."

"Tapi─"

"Kau tak suka susu, ya kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Tapi aku suka _milkshakes._ "

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya _milkshakes_ sekarang. Jadi, meski tak suka, kau tetap harus meminumnya," ujar Momo. "Sampai habis," tambahnya dengan tegas.

Wajah Rukia bertekuk, dengan enggan ditariknya gelas susu itu mendekat.

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang ke kelas Kurosaki-sensei hari ini? Bukannya minggu lalu kaubilang tak mau menyelundup di kelasnya lagi?" Momo kembali menyelidik.

"Aku ingin memastikan sesuatu," jawab Rukia seraya mulai meminum susunya.

"Kau mengatakannya seolah kau dan Kurosaki-sensei sudah memiliki hubungan saja. Apa diam-diam kau sudah pacaran dengannya? Kenapa tidak cerita padaku?"

Rukia tersedak, susu di mulutnya tersembur mengotori meja, dan ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Momo bergerak membantunya.

Rukia menggeleng, kemudian membersihkan mulutnya dan meja dengan tisu. Ia menerima gelas air putih yang disodorkan Momo dan meminum isinya. Setelah ia selesai minum dan tampak tenang, Momo kembali bertanya, "jadi, apa jawabannya?"

"Apa?" Rukia memelototi kawan serumahnya itu.

"Apa ada hubungan rahasia antara kau dan Kurosaki-sensei yang tidak kuketahui?" Momo memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Tidak!" Rukia menyahut dengan kesal.

"Sayang sekali," kata Momo dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Momo!" Rukia melempar Momo dengan gumpalan tisu.

"Rukia! Kotor!" Momo memekik sembari melompat berdiri.

Rukia tak berhenti. Ia terus melempari Momo bahkan sampai mengejar gadis itu. Rukia mengejar Momo di dalam apartemen kecil mereka, dari dapur hingga ke ruang tamu, kemudian kembali lagi ke dapur. Di pintu dapur Rukia menghentikan langkahnya, napasnya cepat dan tak beraturan. Ia kelelahan, padahal ia berlari tak sampai sepuluh menit.

"Kau tak apa?" Momo menghampirinya, menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Hanya anggukan kepala yang mampu Rukia berikan. Untuk sementara bernapas saja rasanya begitu sulit apalagi berbicara.

"Duduk dulu." Momo membantu Rukia duduk di meja makan. "Maaf," ucap gadis bercepol itu sembari menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Rukia.

"Bukan salahmu," ujar Rukia setelah ia merasa lebih baik.

"Harusnya aku tidak membuatmu berlari," sesal Momo.

"Harusnya aku sadar kalau aku tidak bisa belari," ralat Rukia.

"Rukia, kau pasti akan sembuh." Momo memeluknya.

Rukia menepuk-nepuk lengan Momo yang melingkar di bahunya. "Aku tidak sakit, hanya punya fisik yang lemah."

"Makanya itu, kau harus menikah dengan Kurosaki-sensei. Dia pasti bisa menjagamu dengan baik, dia kan dokter andal," ujar Momo.

Rukia hanya bisa diam mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia sudah seringkali memimpikan hal yang sama, mempunyai suami seperti dokter Kurosaki Ichigo yang mampu menjaganya. Tapi impian itu terlihat hampir mustahil untuk bisa ia capai.

.*.

Jantung Rukia memacu, keringat dingin bercucuran saat dirinya melangkah masuk kelas yang sudah mulai ramai itu. Kelas yang diajar Dr. Kurosaki memang selalu ramai, para mahasiswi akan datang lebih awal untuk memperebutkan duduk di jejeran depan, sedang para mahasiswanya akan mengisi bagian tengah hingga belakang. Bisa jadi bukan hanya Rukia yang menjadi _imigran gelap_ di kelas itu. Biasanya Rukia termasuk yang datang awal agar mendapatkan bangku bagian depan, tetapi kali ini ia memilih bangku di bagian belakang. Yah, ia memang memutuskan untuk mengikuti tantangan si Tuan Jeruk, tetapi keberaniannya tak cukup besar sehingga bisa duduk di bagian depan. Lagi pula apa yang Momo katakan saat mengantarnya ke kelas ini membuat Rukia sedikit was-was. Momo mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa ia tak boleh ketahuan, jika sampai ketahuan dan dilaporkan ke Akademik, itu akan menjadi catatan hitam, dan membahayakan beasiswanya.

Beberapa mahasiswa memandanginya dengan sorot bingung saat dirinya menyelipkan diri di ujung meja nomor tiga dari belakang. Ia langsung berpura-pura sibuk mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis dari tas.

"Nona, bangku mahasiswi di bagian depan," tegur mahasiswa di sebelahnya.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh duduk di sini," sahut Rukia tanpa melihat orang yang menegurnya.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi dari sini kau tak bisa dengan bebas memandangi wajah Kurosaki-sensei."

Perkataan mahasiswa itu membuat Rukia menoleh. Untuk sesaat ia terpaku memandangi mahkluk tampan di sebelahnya, pria berambut pirang panjang sepunggung. Pemuda itu cukup tampan, tapi masih kalah jika dibandingkan Kurosaki-sensei.

"A-aku ti-tidak datang untuk memandangi Kurosaki-sensei," sahut Rukia setelah dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

"O ya?" Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat. "Baguslah," lanjutnya diikuti dengan senyuman. "Omong-omong, namaku Jugram Haschwalth. Kau bisa memanggilku Jugram."

"Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia hanya menjawab demi kesopanan, karena biasanya ia paling anti berbasa-basi dengan orang asing.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu datang ke kelas ini, Kuchiki-san?"

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang aneh menurutnya, namun tidak jika orang yang menanyakannya memang bertujuan untuk menggali informasi. "Belajar tentunya," jawab Rukia akhirnya.

"Begitu." Jugram mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Rukia memandangi pemuda itu, firasatnya mengatakan ada yang mencurigakan dari pemuda itu.

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan mahasiswa sastra di kelas kedokteran?"

Mulut Rukia terbuka dan menutup dengan cepat. Ia meringis. Tak dimilikinya jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. "Ba-bagaimana kautahu? A-apa kau mengenalku?"

"Aku hanya tahu. Sudahlah."

Rukia terdiam. Ia pernah mendapat kalimat yang sama, tapi dari orang yang berbeda.

"Dia datang. Yah, dia memang terlihat seperti pria paling tampan se-Karakura."

Kata-kata Jugram terdengar familiar, tetapi Rukia mengabaikannya sebab saat ini ada yang lebih penting untuk ia lakukan. Cepat-cepat Rukia mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, dan pemuda di sisinya terlupakan. Rukia mendengar Jugram berkomentar tentang Kurosaki-sensei. Beberapa berupa pujian sinis, selebihnya mengenai mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang bersikap seperti burung puyuh saat berada di depan _sensei_ tampan itu. Mendengar komentar-komentar sinis itu membuat mulut Rukia gatal ingin membalasnya, namun ia menahan diri. Bersabar lebih baik daripada membuat keributan.

"Aku sering melihatmu menjadi bagian dari burung puyuh itu."

Kepala Rukia tertoleh ke arah kanan saat mendengar kata-kata itu. "A-aku─"

"Kau di sini karena Kurosaki-sensei, itu sudah jelas, tapi kau malah berusaha menutupinya," kata Jugram. "Kau sama saja seperti mereka yang tergila-gila pada wajah tampan Kurosaki-sensei. Hanya wajah tampan saja yang dimilikinya."

Yang kali ini sudah keterlaluan. Rukia tak lagi berdiam diri. "Bukan hanya wajah tampan saja yang Kurosaki-sensei miliki."

"O ya? Menurutku hanya itu yang dia punya. Dia lebih seperti seleb daripada seorang dosen. Lihat saja, sebagian besar mahasiswa yang hadir di sini hanya untuk melihatnya. Termasuk kau." Nada bicara Jugram begitu meremehkan, membuat Rukia ingin memberangus mulut nyinyir itu.

"Kalau kau begitu tak menyukainya, kenapa kau ada di sini? Duduk mendengarkan kuliah dosen yang katamu hanya bermodal tampang saja?"

Jugram mengedikkan bahu. "Aku bukan mahasiswanya."

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat. "Lalu apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Memastikan sesuatu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mau datang ke kelas membosankan seperti ini. _Sensei_ itu ..." Jugram menunjuk Ichigo dengan dagunya. "Sama sekali tidak punya kemampuan mengajar."

Rukia mendengus kesal. Lama kelamaan pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya menjadi semakin menyebalkan. Selain mengkritik dirinya, Jugram juga tak henti mengkritik Kurosaki-sensei dan mahasiswi lain yang menjadi _fans_ Ichigo. Rukia berusaha tak mengacuhkannya, namun pada akhirnya ia tak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat ia merapikan buku dan alat tulis, lalu meraih ransel, dan berpindah tempat duduk ke bagian paling belakang─karena hanya itu bangku kosong yang tersedia. Apa yang ia lakukan menarik minat beberapa mahasiswa yang duduk di sekitarnya, juga seseorang yang berdiri di depan kelas. Tanpa Rukia sadari mata madu itu tak henti memerhatikannya.

.*.

 _Mencoba menggapaimu adalah sesuatu yang sulit, hampir mustahil kalau boleh kukatakan. Kau seperti bintang, berada tinggi di atas sana, sedang aku tak memiliki sayap. Hum, kurasa aku harus mulai merangkai roket agar bisa menjangkaumu._

.*.

Badan Rukia terasa lemas. Lelah, karena semalam kurang tidur dan terlalu tegang, ditambah mendapat teman bicara menyebalkan yang mengajaknya terus berdebat. Perlahan suara-suara di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi bisikan, suara Kurosaki-sensei pun terdengar seperti lagu pengantar tidur di telinganya. Ia berusaha bertahan, tapi ia kalah kala berperang dengan kantuk. Perlahan matanya terpejam, kepalanya jatuh berbantal lengan di meja, dan ia pun larut ke dunia mimpi.

.*.

Kelas berakhir dengan cepat, atau setidaknya begitulah yang dirasakan gadis-gadis di ruangan itu. Mereka mendesah sedih saat Kurosaki-sensei menutup dan membubarkan kelas. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan bertahan dengan alasan dibuat-buat agar dapat berinteraksi lebih lama dengan sang dosen favorit. Berharap bisa mendapat nilai lebih di mata dosen─yang menurut mereka─seksi itu.

"Baiklah, Nona-nona, saatnya aku pergi. Masih ada beberapa tugas yang harus kulakukan. Selamat siang."

Lagi-lagi desahan terdengar. Lalu gadis-gadis itu melangkah dengan gontai menuju pintu kelas. Sebelum pergi seorang gadis dengan nekad memasukkan secarik kertas ke dalam buku Ichigo. " _Sensei,_ kau bisa menghubungiku kapan saja," ujarnya sebelum pergi.

Ichigo hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Ia sudah sering mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari mahasiswanya. Terkadang hal ini membuatnya tak nyaman, dan ingin berhenti mengajar. Mungkin semester depan ia harus mengajukan pengunduran diri, sebab semakin hari perilaku mahasiswi di kelas yang diajarnya semakin tak bisa dikendalikan. Atau menemukan seseorang sebagai kekasih sehingga mahasiswi-mahasiswinya enggan untuk mendekatinya secara berlebihan. Hum, yang terakhir adalah ide yang bagus dan harus segera direalisasikan. Yah, ia memang tengah berusaha untuk mendapatkan seorang gadis untuk dijadikan kekasihnya.

Ichigo merapikan buku-buku, menyimpan laptop ke dalam tas, dan bersiap meninggalkan kelas. Namun pemandangan yang masuk ke matanya membuatnya urung untuk pergi. Ia melangkah melewati barisan meja-meja hingga mencapai deretan kursi di bagian belakang. Matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang menelungkup di atas meja, tampaknya tengah terlarut dalam mimpi indah karena gadis itu tersenyum dalam tidurnya. Seharusnya Ichigo membangunkannya, menegurnya karena tertidur di kelas, tetapi Ichigo hanya diam sembari memerhatikan gadis bersurai hitam itu. Menunggu ...

.*.

 _Dalam mimpinya Rukia tengah berjalan di atas pasir kelabu, melangkah dengan kaki telanjang di bibir pantai. Pasir pantai terasa lembut di kakinya, sesekali ombak pun ia biarkan menyentuh kakinya, menyebarkan rasa dingin dari kaki hingga ke seluruh tubuh. Di kejauhan langit tampak memerah, dengan gurat-gurat kelabu menemani. Mentari hampir tertelan dalamnya lautan, menyisakan cahaya yang menyilaukan jika dipandang. Angin sore menerbangkan rambut dan gaun selutut Rukia, membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan._

" _Kau ke manakan jaketmu?"_

 _Suara itu membuyarkan kesendirian Rukia. Perlahan ia menoleh, namun matanya hanya mampu menatap warna putih dari kemeja yang dipakai pria yang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya._

" _Sepertinya aku meninggalkannya di suatu tempat." Ia menjawab tanpa rasa bersalah._

" _Dasar." Pria itu terdengar kesal, lalu dengan dua langkah lebar menghampirinya. Berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Kemudian perasaan hangat itu datang bersamaan dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya. "Sudah hangat sekarang?" Suara itu terdengar tepat di telinganya._

" _Ya."_

 _Rukia menyamankan diri dalam pelukan hangat itu, menyandarkan punggungnya pada tubuh kokoh di belakangnya._

" _Kau beruntung aku ada di sini."_

" _Sangat," Rukia mengiakan. "Tapi tolong beritahu aku satu hal."_

" _Hum ..."_

" _Siapa kau?" Rukia berusaha memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat sang pria, tapi kedua lengan pria itu memeluknya dengan erat, tak membiarkannya melihat ke belakang._

" _Kau akan bertemu denganku jika kau membuka mata. Jadi, bangunlah sekarang."_

.*.

Sepasang mata beriiris _violet_ itu membuka, dengan cepat menyadari bahwa dirinya terbangun di ruang kelas yang kosong, bukan di ... ah, pasti tadi ia bermimpi. Kelas itu tidak benar-benar kosong, ia mendapati seseorang bersandar di meja tak jauh darinya dengan mata tepat mengarah padanya.

"Ku-kurosaki-sensei!" Rukia langsung duduk tegak di kursi. Matanya mengawasi sekitar, berharap ada satu-dua orang tersisa di sana. Nihil. Di ruang kelas itu hanya ada dirinya dan Kurosaki-sensei. Ia menelan ludah. "Se-sepertinya kelasnya sudah selesai," ujarnya dengan wajah memerah. Betapa malu dirinya karena tertangkap basah tertidur di ruang kelas saat pelajaran masih berlangsung.

"Memang," jawab Kurosaki-sensei, pria itu mengarahkan pandangan ke jam dinding yang menempel di dinding bagian belakang ruang kelas. "Sejak lima belas menit yang lalu bahkan."

Rukia bergegas berdiri, kemudian membungkuk dalam sembari meminta maaf. "Saya benar-benar minta maaf, _Sensei._ Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

Detik demi detik berlalu tanpa adanya jawaban dari Kurosaki-sensei. Berdetik-detik pula Rukia harus menahan kegugupan dan ketakutan. Ia tak tahu reaksi yang bagaimana yang akan ditunjukkan dosen itu, tapi kemungkinan terbesar pria itu akan marah kepadanya, dan yang terburuk ia akan dilaporkan ke bagian akademik.

" _Sensei,_ saya─"

"Ikut denganku."

"Eh?"

Saat Rukia menegakkan tubuhnya Kurosaki-sensei sudah melangkah menjauh. Mau tak mau ia segera memasukkan buku dan alat tulis ke dalam ransel, kemudian setengah berlari mengejar Kurosaki-sensei yang sudah mencapai pintu.

.*.

Sikap diam adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan, apalagi jika dilakukan seorang dosen yang sudah menangkap basah dirimu tidur di dalam kelas. Andai saja kesalahan Rukia hanya tidur di dalam kelas, mungkin ia tak akan begitu takut. Ah, dia akan takut, tapi tidak sebesar sekarang. Jantung Rukia berdegub kencang seiring langkahnya di belakang sang dosen. Entah hukuman administrasi yang bagaimana yang akan didapatkannya nanti saat Kurosaki-sensei melaporkan kesalahannya ke bagian akademik. Ia mungkin hanya akan mendapat teguran karena tertidur di dalam kelas, tapi menyelundup di kelas yang bukan kelasnya, itu adalah hal lain lagi. Ia akan mendapat sangsi administrasi, mungkin tidak sampai dikeluarkan dari kampus, namun beasiswanya akan terancam. Jika sampai beasiswanya dicabut akan sulit baginya untuk meneruskan studi. Jika Momo ada di sini, entah apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu. Mungkin temannya itu akan memberikan nasihat panjang lebar atau membantunya? Entahlah. Sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan itu. Saat ini yang harus Rukia lakukan adalah menemukan solusi untuk masalahnya.

Otak Rukia berputar mencari solusi yang bisa dipakai, dan ia menemukan satu. Rukia bisa menghentikan semua ini, andai ia bisa meyakinkan Kurosaki-sensei untuk tidak melaporkannya. Ya, ia harus meyakinkan Kurosaki-sensei. Kalau perlu memohon agar dirinya tidak dilaporkan.

" _Sensei_ ..." Ia baru mulai bicara ketika Kurosaki-sensei berhenti.

"Sampai," _Sensei_ itu berkata.

Panik. Rukia langsung menyemburkan permohonannya dalam satu tarikan napas. "Kurosaki-sensei, tolong jangan laporkan saya ke Akademik. Iya, saya memang bersalah, _Sensei_ bisa menghukum saya apa pun, tapi tolong jangan laporkan saya ke Akademik. Kalau _Sensei_ melaporkan saya, beasiswa saya bisa dicabut, dan akan sulit bagi saya melanjutkan kuliah. Saya─"

"Rukia!"

Seruan Kurosaki-sensei membuat Rukia terdiam. "Ya, _Sensei_?" Fakta bahwa pria itu baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama saja terlewatkan sebab gugup dan takut masih menghantui Rukia.

"Lihat."

Rukia mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk dosen itu. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia memercayai tulisan yang dibacanya.

"Ini ..."

Papan penunjuk di atas pintu itu bertuliskan: "Perpustakaan".

"Aku berencana mengembalikan buku-buku yang kupinjam dari perpustakaan, dan kau petugas jaga perpustakaan, jadi kupikir lebih baik kalau kita pergi bersama ke sini. Apa aku salah?"

Rukia hanya mampu menggeleng.

"Dan soal apa yang kaukatakan tadi, aku sama sekali tak berniat melaporkanmu ke Akademik."

"Anda yakin?" Wajah Rukia berubah cerah. "Terima kasih, _Sensei._ Terima kasih," ia berseru senang setelah melihat Kurosaki-sensei mengangguk.

"Tapi aku perlu bantuan kecil darimu." Kata-kata Kurosaki-sensei membuat kegirangan Rukia terhenti.

"Katakan, _Sensei_. Kalau aku bisa, aku pasti akan membantumu."

Kurosaki-sensei tersenyum, dan Rukia lupa caranya bernapas untuk sesaat.

"Yah, sebenarnya ini memalukan," kata pria itu.

Jika tadi paru-paru Rukia lupa cara mengambil oksigen, sekarang jantungnya lupa caranya berdetak saat wajah _Sensei_ di depannya dihiasi semburat merah muda karena salah tingkah. _Kami-sama_ , kenapa kau menciptakan mahkluk yang begitu menawan seperti Kurosaki Ichigo? batin Rukia.

"Aku seharusnya mengembalikan buku-buku ini minggu lalu, tapi aku lupa. Dalam peraturan perpustakaan, kalau terlambat mengembalikan buku, tak bisa meminjam buku selama tujuh hari setelah tanggal pengembalian buku. Tapi aku perlu meminjam beberapa buku lagi, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Rukia tak kunjung menjawab karena terlalu terpukau pada pria di depannya.

"Rukia. Halo, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Ah, i-iya, maaf," Rukia menyahut gelagapan.

Lagi. Kurosaki-sensei tersenyum, tapi kali ini pria itu terlihat geli. "Ternyata kau benar-benar menyukaiku ya," katanya.

"A-apa? A-aku ..." Wajah Rukia memerah sempurna.

"Itu malah bagus," kata Kurosaki-sensei pelan, hampir tak terdengar oleh Rukia.

"Maaf, _Sensei_ mengatakan sesuatu?"

Kurosaki-sensei menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi─"

"Ayo kita masuk."

.*.

Karena terlalu gugup, Rukia hampir tak menatap pria di depannya. Ia menerima buku-buku pria itu dalam diam, memasukkan datanya ke komputer, lalu meletakkannya ke dalam keranjang.

"Apa aku bisa meminjam buku lagi?"

Rukia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Terima kasih, kau benar-benar menyelamatkanku."

Rukia tersenyum mendengar pujian itu. Senyum yang ia sembunyikan dengan menunduk dalam.

"Tapi ..."

Ia mengangkat matanya mendengar nada penuh keraguan dalam suara dokter muda di depannya, dan langsung ia bersitatap dengan mata berwarna madu. Ia buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahnya lagi.

"Aku memerlukan bantuan kecil lain darimu."

"Katakan saja," jawab Rukia tanpa mengangkat wajah.

"Tolong aku mencari buku-buku ini." Pria itu menyodorkan secarik kertas memo yang di dalamnya terdapat beberapa judul buku. "Pasti akan lebih cepat ditemukan, jika kau yang mencarinya."

Rukia menerima kertas itu dalam diam, lalu keluar dari meja kerjanya dan menuntun Ichigo menyusuri rak demi rak hingga ke bagian pojok di mana rak-rak yang menyimpan buku-buku kedokteran berada. Di sepanjang jalan ia tak berani menoleh, bahkan sekadar berbicara saja ia tak dapat memberanikan diri, padahal kesempatan seperti ini jarang sekali didapatkan. Tidak setiap hari Kurosaki Ichigo muncul di perpustakaan dan meminta bantuannya mencari buku. Namun yang bisa ia lakukan saat kesempatan itu datang, hanyalah membantu pria itu dalam diam. Sangat disayangkan.

Dengan mudah Rukia menemukan tiga buku yang ada dalam daftar Ichigo, lalu menyerahkan semuanya kepada pria itu. "Kuharap ini buku yang benar," ujarnya dengan gugup.

"Tentu saja," jawab pria itu sambil menerima ketiga buku itu.

"Kau bahkan belum melihat bukunya," Rukia memprotes.

Ichigo tersenyum lagi. Entah keberuntungan macam apa yang diberikan _Kami-sama_ pada Rukia hari ini hingga ia mendapat senyuman sang pujaan hati berkali-kali. "Aku tahu kau akan menemukan buku yang tepat untukku."

Rukia melayang. Ya, sudah pasti ia melayang. Terbang tinggi bersama burung-burung camar.

 _Kami-sama, Engkau memang sangat murah hati._

"Terima kasih."

Tanpa bisa ditahan mulut Rukia melengkung membentuk senyum, yang tak sempat ia sembunyikan dari pria di depannya.

"Itu sangat manis."

"Eh?" _Violet_ Rukia menyorot bingung. Namun, tak ada penjelasan yang ia dapat. Ichigo sudah melenggang pergi.

.*.

Senyum Rukia bertahan untuk jangka waktu yang panjang, bahkan ia bekerja sambil bersenandung─sesuatu yang jarang sekali ia lakukan. Momo bahkan tak henti menggodanya, dan Rukia harus mencari-cari alasan agar bisa meninggalkan meja penjaga perpustakaan supaya bisa mengistirahatkan telinganya sejenak dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Momo. Pertemuannya dengan sang idola dan senyum yang diberikan pria itu mampu menyinari harinya yang semula tak menentu, dan ia tak mau merusaknya dengan godaan dari Momo. Ah, andai saja setiap hari ia bisa mendapatkan senyuman itu dari Kurosaki Ichigo, maka sepanjang hidup ia tidak akan berhenti bersyukur.

Rukia baru saja meletakkan kembali buku-buku yang dikembalikan Ichigo di rak, ketika ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Segera dikeluarkannya ponsel berwarna putih itu dan membaca pesan masuk di akun _WhatsApp_ -nya.

" _Jadi, kau mau seribu diamons di game apa?"_

Senyum Rukia semakin lebar. Namun senyumannya hanya bertahan sedetik, detik berikutnya kebingungan melandanya. _"Kau tahu dari mana?"_ Ketiknya di layar ponsel.

" _Aku hanya tahu."_

Rukia merengut. Dengan cepat ia menulis balasan, _"Apa kau tak punya jawaban lain?"_

" _Kenapa dengan jawabanku? O.o"_

" _Itu terdengar menyebalkan, seolah kautahu segalanya tentangku."_

" _Memang. Salah satu yang kutahu adalah kau memiliki senyuman termanis di dunia."_

Satu kata itu membuat iris _violet_ Rukia melebar, disertai rona merah yang menjalar di wajahnya. _"Bagaimana kautahu?"_ Ia mengetik dengan cepat.

" _Kenapa kau selalu mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama sih. Wkwk ... Jawabannya adalah karena aku ada di dekatmu."_

"Di dekatku?" bisiknya. Rukia tak bisa memikirkan siapa pun di dekatnya atau dikenalnya yang mungkin adalah Mr. Orange. Lagi pula hanya ada sedikit orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

" _Apa kau penasaran?"_

 _Ya, aku sangat penasaran_ , batin Rukia, tapi ia tidak mengetikkannya.

Satu pesan lagi masuk ke ponsel Rukia. _"Kalau iya, sebaiknya kita bertemu. Waktu dan tempat kau yang tentukan, bagaimana?"_

Rukia menggigit bibir. Masih ada keraguan besar dalam dirinya untuk menemui Mr. Orange. Sebaik apa pun Mr. Orange kepadanya selama ini, ia masih memiliki ketakutan yang besar untuk berkenalan secara langsung. Ia takut Mr. Orange akan menjauh setelah tahu tentang dirinya yang merepotkan ini.

 _Kami-sama, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

" _Hm ... kau pasti sedang berpikir untuk menolak. Aku tahu itu._

 _Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menolak, Chappy-chan._

 _Kutunggu jawabanmu sampai hari Jumat, dan aku tidak akan mengirimimu pesan sampai kau memberku jawaban._

 _Aku akan menunggu. Kuharap kau akhirnya mau menemuiku._

 _ps: sebenarnya aku sudah memberimu beberapa petunjuk tentang diriku, kau hanya perlu lebih jeli dalam memerhatikan sekitarmu."_

Pesan terakhir yang dikirim Mr. Orange membuat kening Rukia berkerut. Petunjuk? Ia mencoba mencari-cari hal di sekelilingnya, atau orang yang dikenalnya, namun tak satu pun memberinya petunjuk. Tak satu pun yang bisa ia kaitkan dengan Mr. Orange, kecuali ...

" _Aku hanya tahu."_

Kata-kata itu, ada seseorang yang mengatakannya dengan keangkuhan yang sama. Lalu ...

" _Yah, dia memang terlihat seperti pria paling tampan se-Karakura."_

Kalimat itu. Hanya Mr. Orange yang tahu jika ia menganggap Kurosaki Ichigo adalah pria paling tampan di Karakura. Dan ...

" _Memastikan sesuatu."_

Jugram Haschwalth. Pemuda itu ... apa dia datang untuk memastikan Rukia mengikuti kelas atau tidak, sesuai taruhan yang Rukia dan Mr. Orange lakukan. Tapi pria itu sinis, bahkan terlalu sinis jika menyangkut dokter Kurosaki. Sedangkan Mr. Orange tak pernah bersikap seperti itu, teman mayanya itu selalu mendukungnya tentang segala hal yang menyangkut dokter Kurosaki.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Tidak mungkin dia."

"Mungkin saja, kan." Suara asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke telinga Rukia itu, membuatnya tersentak. Rukia menoleh dan mendapati pemuda yang ia pikirkan muncul di depannya.

Rasanya Rukia ingin menghilang. Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu sekarang. Tak ingin ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jugram Haschwalth, atau pun mengait-ngaitkan pria itu dengan teman mayanya. Tapi ... dengan berat hati Rukia terpaksa harus mengakui bahwa semua _petunjuk_ yang ia miliki mengarah pada pemuda itu. Jika Mr. Orange dan Jugram Haschwalth adalah orang yang sama, maka ... itu ... benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang Rukia harapkan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanya Rukia dengan tak bersahabat.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh ada di sini?" Jugram balik bertanya. "Perpustakaan adalah tempat umum."

"Ini rak untuk buku-buku kedokteran, kau kan bukan mahasiswa kedokteran," sahut Rukia.

Jugram menelengkan kepala. "Ah, jadi kau sudah menyelidiki tentangku?" Pemuda itu tersenyum, dan Rukia membuang muka. Senyuman itu mungkin dapat membuat sang _Aphrodite_ turun ke bumi, tapi tak akan sanggup menawan hati Rukia, sebab sudah jelas hati Rukia sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Lagi pula buku-buku kedokteran tak hanya boleh dibaca mahasiswa kedokteran, kan?" Jugram menambahkan.

Rukia hanya mengedikkan bahu. Ia tak punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, dan tak mau membuat alasan yang mengada-ada, tapi tetap ingin memertahankan harga dirinya. "Silakan nikmati buku mana pun yang kauinginkan." Ia melangkah pergi setelah meletakkan buku terakhir dari keranjangnya kembali ke rak.

"Hei, tunggu!" Jugram bergerak gesit menutupi jalannya. "Ada yang mau kukatakan padamu."

"Aku tak mau mendengar," sahut Rukia tajam.

"O, ayolah. Aku janji tidak akan lama," pinta Jugram.

"Katakan dengan cepat, aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan," sahut Rukia tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

Rukia dapat mendengar Jugram menarik napas dalam sebelum berkata, "kurasa kita memulainya dengan salah hari ini. Harusnya aku tidak bersikap sinis dan menghina _sensei_ yang kauidolakan." Tak ada jawaban dari Rukia, ia hanya menunggu Jugram menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Aku minta maaf untuk itu."

Rukia mengamati pemuda yang berdiri di depannya. Jugram terdengar tulus saat mengucapkan penyesalannya, dan ia tak tega jika tidak memaafkannya. "Kita lupakan saja soal itu," ujarnya datar.

Wajah Jugram langsung semringah. "Terima kasih. Jadi sekarang kita berteman?"

Rukia bingung harus menjawab apa untuk pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu. Jujur saja, selama ini jarang ada orang yang langsung mengajaknya berteman seperti itu. Dengan Momo saja, ia perlu waktu berbulan-bulan untuk terbiasa. Hanya Mr. Orange yang pernah melakukannya, membentuk hubungan pertemanan yang cepat dengannya. Apa yang muncul di pikirannya membuat Rukia terdiam.

 _Jugram dan Mr. Orange, bukan orang yang sama, kan? Kami-sama, tolong beritahu aku._

"Aku anggap diammu sebagai ya. Jadi Kuchiki, mulai sekarang kita berteman." Jugram terlihat senang. "Dan ini hadiah pertemanan kita." Jugram meraih tangan Rukia, meletakkan sebuah benda di telapak tangannya. "Aku yakin kau akan menyukainya." Kemudian pemuda itu mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan berlalu. Meninggalkan Rukia yang terdiam sambil memandangi gantungan kunci berbentuk boneka kelinci di telapak tangannya. _Chappy._

.*.

Jugram Haschwalth. Pemuda itu mengisi benak Rukia malam ini. Ia belum terlalu mengenal Jugram, tetapi segala hal yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu dalam masa singkat perkenalan mereka membuat Rukia mengait-ngaitkannya dengan Mr. Orange. Perkataan pemuda itu, sikapnya di pertemuan terakhir mereka, dan yang terutama hadiah yang diberikan pemuda itu─tidak banyak orang yang tahu ia menyukai Chappy. Semuanya membuat Rukia tak bisa menepis pikiran bahwa Jugram dan Mr. Orange-nya adalah orang yang sama.

"Arrgghh!" Rukia menjerit frustrasi lalu menutup wajah dengan bantal.

 _Kutunggu jawabanmu sampai hari Jumat._

Ah, satu-satunya cara untuk memastikan adalah dengan menemui Mr. Orange. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan sekarang, beranikah ia berkata "iya" dan mengatur pertemuan dengan Mr. Orange?

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik aku belajar!" Rukia bangun dari tempat tidur, bergerak ke meja belajar, mengambil buku pertama yang ditemukannya di atas meja dan membuka halaman secara random. Buku terbuka di halaman 178-179, tetapi bukan isi buku itu yang menarik perhatian Rukia, melainkan secarik kertas memo yang terselip di antara halaman buku.

Senyum gadis bermanik _violet_ itu terkembang saat ia membaca tulisan tangan di kertas kuning itu. Bukan apa yang ditulis─karena di dalam kertas itu hanya ada tiga judul buku─yang membuat senyum itu muncul, namun siapa yang menulisnya. Sepasang pipi putih Rukia kembali dihinggapi rona merah muda kala mengingat kejadian hari ini, semua interaksinya dengan sang dokter idola. Sekali lagi ia melayang, semua masalah lain terlupakan. Ah, sepertinya malam ini Rukia akan bermimpi indah.

.*.

 _Aku merajut mimpiku tentangmu. Tentang melewati hari bersamamu, menggenggam tanganmu, melihat senyumanmu. Bagi sebagian orang mungkin aneh jika aku mencintai seseorang yang tak terjangkau sebesar ini. Tapi bagiku mencintaimu adalah sebuah anugerah, dan aku ingin merealisasikan cinta ini menjadi nyata._

.*.

Seolah belum puas memasuki pikirannya semalam, Jugram kembali muncul di hadapan Rukia keesokan harinya. Pemuda itu meminta izin dengan sopan sebelum duduk di sebelahnya di kursi taman kampus, menemani Rukia dan Momo yang tengah menyantap makan siang mereka. Mereka bertiga mengobrol, awalnya agak canggung bagi Rukia, tetapi lama setelahnya ia merasa nyaman, dan mereka membicarakan banyak hal, kebanyakan tentang studi mereka. Dan setelah hari itu, Jugram selalu muncul di depan Rukia. Entah saat istirahat di sela-sela waktu kuliah, ketika ia bekerja di Perpustakaan, bahkan beberapa hari ini Jugram selalu menemaninya menunggu bus untuk pulang. Pemuda itu selalu ada, mengisi hari-hari Rukia yang biasanya ia lalui dalam sepi. Mulanya terasa aneh, tapi pada akhirnya Rukia mulai membiasakan diri.

Namun, Jugram bukan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi pengisi hari Rukia dalam minggu ini. Kurosaki Ichigo juga ikut meramaikan harinya. Yah, memang tak seperti Jugram yang muncul secara terang-terangan, ia berpapasan dua kali dengan dosen itu di koridor, dan dalam dua kesempatan itu Jugram selalu di samping, meski keberadaannya terabaikan saat Rukia melihat Ichigo. Pria itu memang selalu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tak peduli sedang bersama siapa dirinya, jika Kurosaki Ichigo sudah masuk dalam jarak pandangnya, siapa pun akan terlupakan. Rukia berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya dalam kedua pertemuan itu, namun yang ia dapat hanya wajah datar dengan tatapan yang tak bisa Rukia artikan, seperti tatapan seseorang yang marah atau tidak setuju akan sesuatu. Ekspresi itu jauh berbeda dari yang pria itu perlihatkan saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

Kali lain ia bertemu dengan Ichigo saat pria itu datang ke Perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang sebenarnya terlalu awal dikembalikan, karena baru tiga hari dipinjam. Pria itu masih diam seperti sebelumnya, tak ada kata, hanya buku-buku tebal yang terulur di depan Rukia dengan kertas peminjaman buku berwarna kuning di bagian atas. Rukia pun menerimanya dalam diam, mengisi data pengembalian sambil sesekali melirik Ichigo. Raut wajah pria itu tak terbaca, mulutnya membentuk garis lurus, tanpa senyum padahal Rukia sangat ingin melihat senyum Ichigo. _Pasti suasana hatinya sedang buruk,_ pikir Rukia.

"Apa Anda ingin meminjam buku lagi, _Sensei_?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

"Tidak, terima kasih," Ichigo menjawab dengan nada datar.

Rukia menggigit bibir, rasanya ia benar-benar ingin bertanya pada Ichigo tentang apa yang mengganggu pria itu. Ia ingin menghapus kerut dari kening Ichigo dan mengembalikan senyumnya.

" _Sensei,_ apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanpa sadar pertanyaan itu tercetus dari mulut Rukia. Semula Rukia pikir ia tak akan mendapat jawaban, namun ketika ia mengangkat matanya untuk melihat Ichigo, ia mendapati mata madu itu tengah memandangnya. Tatapan yang begitu intens sehingga Rukia sulit menafsirkannya.

"Apa kau peduli padaku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Rukia membeku, matanya tak bisa dialihkan dari wajah tampan di depannya.

"Seberapa besar kepedulian itu? Apa cukup untuk ..."

Kalimat itu menggantung begitu saja, membuat rasa penasaran Rukia membuncah. _Untuk apa?_ Hampir Rukia meneriakkan pertanyaannya.

"Maaf, aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu." Ichigo beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!"

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh pada Rukia. "Ya?"

"Yang kaukatakan barusan ...," jawab Rukia ragu.

"Kau akan memahaminya jika membaca petunjuk dariku." Setelah mengatakan itu Ichigo pergi dengan langkah-langkah statis yang menggema di ruangan perpustakaan yang sepi.

.*.

Sepeninggal Ichigo, Rukia terus memikirkan kata-kata terakhir yang pria itu ucapkan padanya. _Petunjuk apa yang telah kulewatkan?_ Pikir Rukia. Ia menghela napas. Tergolek tanpa semangat di meja kerjanya. Rukia merasa dirinya benar-benar tidak mahir dalam permainan detektif seperti ini. Alih-alih menemukan dan menyatukan semua petunjuk yang ada, bahkan bermain puzzle saja ia tak suka. Memang dirinya ikut bermain _game online_ yang sedikit berbau misteri, namun ketika bermain ia hanya bermain di level _beginners,_ itu pun seringkali gagal memecahkan kasus, kalaupun berhasil ia pasti sudah menggunakan semua jenis bantuan yang ada. Dan sekarang ada dua orang yang menyuruhnya melihat petunjuk untuk mengungkap misteri. Seharusnya mereka mengatakan semua secara langsung daripada membuatnya menderita kram otak.

"Hah~"

Lagi. Rukia hanya bisa menghela napas. "Kenapa semuanya jadi memusingkan begini?" keluhnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu pusing, Kuchiki?"

Rukia segera menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha menyembunyikan kegundahannya dari pemuda yang menyapanya. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Kelihatannya tidak begitu," kata pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Kaubisa ceritakan masalahmu padaku. Mungkin tidak langsung menyelesaikan masalahmu, tapi paling tidak bisa mengurangi beban."

Rukia sempat tergoda untuk menceritakan semuanya, tapi pada akhirnya ia tidak melakukan itu. Walau bagaimanapun, ia baru mengenal Jugram beberapa hari. Waktu yang singkat itu tak cukup membuatnya memberikan kepercayaan besar pada pemuda itu.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya," ujar Rukia akhirnya.

"Tak masalah," sahut Jugram tak acuh.

"Apa yang membawamu ke sini hari ini?" Rukia langsung mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku punya ini." Jugram mengacungkan dua tiket bioskop di tangan kanannya. "Mau pergi denganku?" tawarnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak tertarik," jawab Rukia. Ia memang tak terlalu suka pergi menonton film di bioskop. Lebih nyaman baginya untuk menonton sendiri di kamarnya, atau bersama Momo.

"Ini film yang bagus, reviewnya 8,7 dari 10." Jugram berusaha membujuknya.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, aku tidak terlalu suka pergi ke bioskop."

"Kau harus pergi keluar sesekali, Kuchiki."

Rukia memutar mata. Baginya kamar dan apartemen kecil tempat ia tinggal lebih nyaman dan aman daripada dunia luar yang tak bisa ditebak. "Aku─"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Rukia, Jugram meletakkan tiket di mejanya. "Aku akan menunggumu di D'Larc hari sabtu jam sepuluh, oke?"

"Tapi aku─"

"Jam sepuluh hari sabtu." Jugram mengunci janjinya tanpa sempat Rukia beralasan untuk menolak.

.*.

Rukia tidak pernah sebingung ini di dalam hidupnya, bahkan ujian masuk universitas dua tahun lalu tidak membuatnya sepusing ini. Ia kelimpungan. Pertama, ada Kurosaki Ichigo, si dokter tampan yang membuatnya penasaran dengan kalimat-kalimat menggantung. Kedua, Jugram Haschwalth, pemuda yang dengan caranya yang _ngotot_ masuk ke dalam hari-harinya, dan sepertinya berniat memiliki posisi dalam hati Rukia. Lalu Mr. Orange, kawan maya yang selalu ada untuknya, mendengarkan kisahnya, membantunya, andai saja Mr. Orange tetap di posisinya Rukia mungkin tak sepusing sekarang. Ia bisa meminta pendapat tentang Ichigo dan Jugram, tapi Mr. Orange berhenti mengiriminya pesan. Rukia tak bisa menyalahkannya, karena seharusnya ialah yang mengirimi Mr. Orange pesan terlebih dahulu. Dan ini menjadi masalah ketiganya, ia harus memberi jawaban pada Mr. Orange tentang pertemuan mereka, sementara ia masih tak tahu jawaban macam apa yang harus diberikan.

Memikirkan satu orang saja sudah membuat Rukia pusing, apalagi tiga. Yah, bisa dibilang ia dalam kondisi gawat-darurat sekarang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Rukia menelungkupkan wajah di meja belajar. Di luar malam semakin gelap, sang bulan enggan keluar, sementara para bintang tampak lelah, bersinar dengan redup di ketinggian. Hari sudah berganti, kamis sudah menjadi kemarin. Rukia akhirnya bertemu dengan hari yang menentukan, hitungan mundur dimulai, putuskan hari ini atau ia mungkin akan kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya. Sekarang ia tahu mana dari ketiga masalahnya yang harus diselesaikan lebih dulu.

Rukia meraih ponselnya, membuka aplikasi _WhatsApp,_ membaca pesan terakhir yang dikirim Mr. Orange empat hari lalu.

"Jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan padamu?" Ia berbicara pada ponselnya seolah benda itu mampu menyampaikan pesannya pada Mr. Orange.

Rukia hanya memiliki dua pilihan jawaban, ya dan tidak. Ya, berarti ia harus mengatur tempat pertemuan dan memastikan dirinya datang. Tidak, berarti ia harus memberi alasan pada Mr. Orange, dan hal ini mungkin akan membuat hubungannya dengan Mr. Orange tak sebaik sebelumnya.

 _Rukia, kau tak boleh jadi pengecut!_

Setelah menarik napas dalam sebanyak tiga kali, Rukia menggerakkan jemarinya di layar ponsel, mengetikkan jawabannya atas permintaan Mr. Orange. Namun, sebelum pesan itu selesai dan bisa ia kirimkan. Sebuah pesan dari Mr. Orange masuk ke dalam obrolan.

" _Selamat hari Jumat, Chappy-chan. Hehe ..._

 _Kau pasti menertawakanku sekarang, karena ternyata aku tak bisa menepati kata-kataku sendiri. Kubilang akan menunggu, tapi nyatanya aku tak bisa._

 _Aku takut. Sungguh._

 _Aku takut kau berkata 'tidak'. Jadi sebelum kata itu muncul darimu, aku akan melakukan ini._

 _Aku akan menunggumu di D'Larc Sabtu nanti jam sepuluh._

 _Akan kutunggu sampai kaudatang, tak peduli jam berapa pun itu."_

Pesan panjang itu membuat gerakan jari Rukia berhenti. Ia membacanya tanpa berkedip sebanyak tiga kali.

"D'Larc? Bukannya tempat itu ..."

Wajah Rukia kembali tertelungkup di meja lagi, pesan yang sudah ia ketik urung dikirimkan.

Tak lama satu pesan lagi masuk ke _WhatsApp-_ nya:

" _Kautahu tempatnya, kan? Kalau tidak, kaubisa cari di GoogleMap. Letaknya di dekat kampusmu, kau akan menemukannya dengan mudah. O ya, aku akan membawa buah jeruk dan meletakkannya di meja sebagai petunjuk untukmu._

 _Sampai ketemu hari Sabtu nanti. ;)"_

.*.

"Jadi Kuchiki Rukia sedang dalam dilema." Momo menanggapi dengan tenang setelah Rukia menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada gadis itu keesokan paginya. "Dan itu bukan hanya dua pria, tapi tiga. Mantap!"

"Momo! Aku benar-benar sedang bingung, dan kau─" Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memasang tampang cemberut, dan membuang muka, persis seperti anak umur lima tahun yang sedang merajuk. Diabaikannya omelet yang dimasakkan Momo untuknya, yang masih utuh di dalam piring, sementara milik Momo sendiri sudah habis setengah.

"Jangan marah, Nona Kuchiki." Momo menjawil lengan Rukia. Rukia beringsut menjauh, tetapi akhirnya ia kembali ke sisi Momo. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya memelas.

"Kau terlihat seperti gadis yang sengsara padahal kenyataannya keadaanmu jauh dari itu. Kaupunya tiga pria yang meramaikan masa mudamu, Rukia, harusnya kausenang," ujar Momo.

"Situasi ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan, Momo!" sahut Rukia tegas. "Aku bahkan kebingungan dibuatnya."

"Kau harus datang ke D'Larc besok," kata Momo santai.

"D'Larc, apa sih yang istimewa dari tempat itu?" gerutunya. "Dan kenapa pula mereka berdua harus mengambil hari dan jam yang sama? Mereka benar-benar membuatku bingung!" Ia terus mengomel panjang kali lebar tentang kedua pria yang membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Rukia." Panggilan pertama dari Momo tak terdengar.

"Rukia!" Yang kedua masih tak ia acuhkan.

"RUKIA!" Ia baru menoleh dan bertanya dengan kesal, "APA?!"

"Tolong jangan marah ya," ujar Momo.

Rukia mengangguk, meski raut wajahnya tak membuat Momo yakin 100% bahwa tak akan ada kemarahan yang meledak. Namun, Momo memberanikan diri untuk berkata, "sebenarnya siapa yang lebih ingin kautemui? Karena dari yang kulihat, kau sepertinya ingin menemui keduanya."

Kening Rukia berkerut. "Hah?!"

"Apa kau mulai suka pada Jugram?" tanya Momo.

Pertanyaan Momo membuat Rukia terdiam. Kalau dikatakan ia menyukai Jugram, Rukia tak bisa mengiakan. Sampai saat ini ia hanya menganggap Jugram sebagai teman saja. Yang ia sukai tetaplah Kurosaki Ichigo. Namun, sebelum ia sempat menegaskan hal itu pada Momo, kawannya itu berkata lagi.

"Kalau dugaanmu benar bahwa Mr. O dan Jugram adalah orang yang sama, kau tak akan kebingungan lagi. Mr. O dan Jugram dijadikan satu, itu akan sempurna. Mr. O yang baik hati dan Jugram yang tampan sekali. Sekalian saja kau pacaran dengannya."

Rukia menatap kawan serumahnya itu tanpa berkedip. Sampai kemarin Momo masih begitu mendukung perasaanya pada dokter Kurosaki, tapi sekarang dengan mudah gadis itu berganti mendukung Jugram. Bahkan sekarang Momo mulai mendaftar kelebihan-kelebihan yang dimiliki mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan Teknik Informatika itu.

"Sekarang kau mendukungku dengan Jugram?"

Momo mengangguk. "Apa salahnya? Lagi pula Jugram lebih mudah diraih. Dia sudah mendekatimu beberapa hari terakhir, sudah jelas dia punya perasaan padamu, kau hanya perlu membalasnya."

"Aku tak suka padanya," Rukia beralasan, "menurutku dia terlalu sinis."

"Tapi kausuka pada Mr. O," sanggah Momo.

"Suka sebagai teman, dan lagi belum tentu mereka orang yang sama. Bisa saja kan aku salah," jelas Rukia.

"Bisa saja kau benar." Momo tak mau mengalah. "Kalau kulihat-lihat, Jugram tidak kalah hebat dengan Kurosaki-sensei. Kau akan cocok dengannya."

Rukia memutar mata. "Lalu aku harus suka padanya?" sahutnya tak senang. "Tak peduli seganteng apa pun dia, atau dia sehebat Einstein, bahkan jika dia adalah si Tuan Jeruk sekalipun, yang kusuka tetap Kurosaki Ichigo!" katanya penuh penegasan di bagian akhir.

Momo tersenyum, sudah menduga jawaban apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Rukia. "Kalau begitu, kau harus menemui Jugram, batalkan janji sepihaknya, dan temui Mr. O besok di D'Larc."

"Momo! Aku menyayangimu!" Rukia melompat dari kursinya dan memeluk sahabatnya.

"Aku juga menyayangimu, dan akan tambah menyayangimu lagi jika kau menghabiskan omelet buatanku juga susunya."

Dengan patuh Rukia kembali ke kursi dan mulai memakan sarapannya.

.*.

Setelah kelas pagi berakhir Rukia langsung bergegas menuju Fakultas Teknik. Ia berniat mencari Jugram─karena tidak mempunyai nomor ponsel pemuda itu─untuk mengembalikan tiket yang diberikan pemuda itu padanya.

Baru beberapa langkah memasuki Fakultas Teknik, Rukia menyesal sudah pergi ke sana seorang diri. Untuk mahasiswa yang hanya tahu fakultasnya sendiri dan perpustakaan, serta ruang kelas Kurosaki-sensei, berada di gedung Fakultas lain membuat Rukia salah tingkah. Mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang berpapasan atau dilewatinya memandangnya, seolah dirinya magnet yang menarik mata mereka ke arahnya. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan tak segan langsung berbisik ketika ia lewat. Rukia sempat mematut bayangannya di dinding kaca untuk memastikan tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Ia memakai gaun terusan selutut berwarna biru malam berlengan pendek yang ia tutupi dengan cardigan hitam, di bahunya tersampir _tote bag_ yang dihiasi tulisan: _"Unleash Your Imagination"._ Secara keseluruhan tak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya, kecuali kenyataan bahwa kebanyakan mahasiswa di Fakultas Teknik berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Dan jujur saja, Rukia belum menemukan adanya manusia perempuan di sini, tapi Rukia yakin fakultas ini tak hanya diisi kau Adam saja. Jadi, sudah jelas alasan dirinya menjadi perhatian adalah femininitas yang menguar dari dirinya. Ah, seharusnya tadi Rukia mengajak Momo biar ia tak sendirian.

"Rukia!"

Rukia berhenti dan memutar tubuhnya ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Seorang pemuda yang hanya lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya terlihat berlari ke arahnya. Rukia mengenal pemuda itu, mereka sama-sama bertugas sebagai penjaga perpustakaan.

"Hanatarou." Senyuman Rukia terkembang. "Senang melihatmu di sini," ujarnya, "aku baru saja terpikir untuk menghubungimu."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Hanatarou. "Kau ada perlu denganku?"

Rukia menarik Hanatarou menepi. "Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk menemui orang lain, tapi aku perlu bantuanmu untuk menemukannya. Kaubisa membantuku, kan?" pintanya. "Kurasa aku tak akan bisa menemukannya tanpa bantuan."

"Akan kubantu jika kubisa." Hanatarou menjawab dengan segera. "Bantuan apa yang kaubutuhkan?"

"Bisa antarkan aku menemui Jugram Haschwalth?"

Rukia menyadari jika wajah Hanatarou menampilkan ekspresi beku untuk beberapa saat setelah ia menyebutkan nama orang yang ingin ditemuinya, dan tak bisa menduga alasannya.

"Ada yang salah, Hanatarou?"

Hanatarou hanya menggeleng lemah, tak memberi Rukia alasan namun malah memberinya pertanyaan. "Kenapa kau mencari Haschwalth-senpai?"

Meski bingung dengan keingintahuan Hanatarou yang mendadak, Rukia tetap menjawab. "Aku ingin mengembalikan sesuatu kepadanya."

Hanatarou terlihat ragu, seakan tak ingin menolong Rukia. "Apa sangat penting?"

Rukia mengangguk, lalu menambahkan, "ini menyangkut sebuah janji." Untuk sesaat Rukia pikir Hanatarou akan menolak, tetapi desah putus asa keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. "Baiklah," ujarnya pasrah. "Biasanya mahasiswa tingkat akhir berkumpul di bengkel kerja, atau lab. Komputer. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke sana."

Sepanjang jalan tidak ada percakapan di antara Rukia dan Hanatarou, padahal biasanya mereka selalu bisa menemukan topik pembicaraan. Entah itu tentang buku maupun kuliah mereka, atau _anime_ atau film. Namun, kini keduanya menghabiskan perjalanan dengan mulut terkunci, hanya suara obrolan orang-orang yang mereka lewati dan suara sol sepatu kanvas beradu dengan lantai ubin yang menemani mereka. Beberapa kali Rukia membuka mulut, hendak menanyakan mengapa Hanatarou terlihat terganggu saat ia berkata ingin bertemu dengan Jugram. Namun, selalu urung mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

Langkah Hanatarou terhenti, Rukia pun berhenti di belakangnya. Di samping kiri mereka terdapat pintu bercat putih yang setengah terbuka. Papan bertuliskan: "Bengkel Kerja" menggantung di atas pintu. Rukia mencoba melihat ke dalam dari celah pintu yang terbuka, terlihat beberapa meja panjang disusun berjajar, beberapa komputer, dan mesin-mesin yang tak Rukia ketahui namanya. Di antara semua itu tak terlihat jelas apakah orang yang Rukia cari ada di sana atau tidak.

Seseorang keluar dari pintu. Rukia segera menepi untuk memberi jalan.

"Apa kau melihat Haschwalth-senpai di dalam?" Hanatarou berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada orang tersebut.

"Ya, di bagian pojok bersama teman-temannya."

"Terima kasih," ucap Hanatarou dan orang itu pun berlalu.

"Apa kau mau masuk ke dalam atau aku panggilkan Haschwalth-senpai untuk menemuimu di luar sini?"

"Kalau tidak merepotkanmu, tolong panggilkan Jugram. Rasanya lebih nyaman kalau menemuinya di luar sini," pinta Rukia.

Hanatarou mengangguk, namun tak kunjung bergerak masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia penasaran. "Apa kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

"Rukia, aku sudah mendengar gosip tentangmu dan Haschwalth-senpai. Kurasa itu tidak baik, kau harus menjauh darinya," kata Hanatarou.

"Gosip apa?" Rukia kebingungan.

"Semua orang tahu kalau kau adalah taklukan baru Haschwalth-senpai," jelas Hanatarou.

Mata _violet_ Rukia membelalak ngeri. "Taklukan baru? Apa maksudnya?" Ia semakin bingung dengan penjelasan Hanatarou.

"Sebenarnya Haschwalth-senpai itu ..." Hanatarou tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena pintu bengkel kerja terbuka, dan beberapa orang keluar dari ruangan itu. Hanatarou menepi ke sisi Rukia untuk memberi jalan orang-orang tersebut.

"Kita harus menyerahkan _outline_ -nya Senin, besok terpaksa harus ke sini lagi."

Empat mahasiswa yang baru keluar dari bengkel asyik mengobrol tanpa memerhatikan dua orang penonton di dekat mereka.

"Aku _pass,_ besok aku ada kencan."

Rukia mengenali pemuda yang baru saja bersuara. Pemuda itulah yang menjadi tujuannya datang ke Fakultas Teknik hari ini. Ia meringis mendengar perkataan Jugram. Rukia menduga kencan yang dimaksud pemuda itu adalah acara nonton dengannya besok. Jugram tampak begitu senang, dan itu membuat Rukia merasa bersalah karena berniat membatalkan janji mereka.

"Dengan anak sastra itu ya? Kau serius mau jalan dengan penjaga Perpus. Yang benar saja! Apa levelmu sudah jatuh ke dasar, Kawan?"

Hati Rukia mengkerut. Perkataan salah satu teman Jugram menghancurkan kepercayaan dirinya, namun itu belum seberapa dengan apa yang ia dengar selanjutnya.

"Apa aku pernah serius?" Jugram berkata dengan santai. "Aku mendekatinya hanya karena orang itu tertarik padanya. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan buang-buang waktu bersamanya. Kuchiki itu bukan tipeku. Entah apa yang dilihat dokter itu sampai bisa tertarik padanya, karena gadis itu tak ada istimewanya. Terlalu biasa, bahkan bisa dibilang payah."

Jemari Rukia terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia melayangkan satu tinju keras ke perut Jugram, atau memberinya satu tendangan. Rukia sudah menganggap pemuda itu sebagai temannya, tapi nyatanya Jugram Haschwalth tak lebih dari seorang _playboy_ yang menjadikannya salah satu alat pembuktian diri. Rasa rendah dirinya tadi, kini berganti dengan kemarahan. Cukup! Ia tak ingin direndahkan lagi, apalagi dijadikan sebagai mainan.

"Kau juga tidak terlalu istimewa."

Rukia tak tahu keberanian dari mana yang merasukinya. Tapi yang jelas itu sangat membantunya, karena sekarang ia bisa melangkah dengan tenang untuk memperlihatkan diri di depan Jugram.

Seketika Rukia menjadi pusat perhatian, sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak disukainya. Lima pasang mata mengarah padanya, ada terkejut melihatnya, ada pula yang menatap penuh minat. Tapi Rukia tak memerhatikan mereka, pandangannya lurus pada Jugram, yang awalnya terperanjat melihatnya, namun dengan cepat dapat menguasai diri. Jelas pemuda itu punya pengendalian diri yang baik.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" Suara Jugram terdengar kaku ketika menanyainya.

"Mencarimu sebenarnya," Rukia menjawab dengan santai. "Untuk mengembalikan ini." Ia mengeluarkan tiket dari _tote bag_ -nya. "Aku harus minta maaf padamu, karena aku tak bisa pergi denganmu besok. Aku sudah membuat janji dengan temanku. Lagi pula gadis payah sepertiku tidak cocok pergi kencan denganmu, bukan?"

Rahang Jugram mengatup rapat. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi Rukia tahu dari mata yang menatap tajam dirinya bahwa Jugram tengah menahan marah.

"Nah, tolong terima kembali tiketmu." Rukia meraih tangan Jugram dan menjejalkan tiket ditangannya. "Kurasa kau harus mengajak gadis lain untuk pergi besok, dan ingat cari yang tidak terlalu biasa atau payah." Rukia menutup kata-katanya dengan senyum, kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauh.

"Tunggu, Kuchiki!" Suara Jugram membuat langkah Rukia terhenti. Langkah-langkah berat mendekatinya, dan berhenti tepat di sisinya. "Sebelum kaupergi, akan kuberikan satu nasihat," kata Jugram tepat di telinganya. "Gadis biasa sepertimu tak akan pernah bisa menarik perhatian Kurosaki-sensei." Kepala Rukia tertoleh ke arah Jugram. Sebuah kesalahan besar, karena pemuda itu tengah mengeluarkan senyum iblisnya. "Lihat, kau bahkan tak bisa menarik perhatianku," Jugram menambahkan penuh dengan nada meremehkan. "Kalaupun dia melirikmu, itu hanya karena kasihan, rasa iba pada seorang gadis _invalid_."

Air mata terasa membakar di pelupuk mata Rukia. Butuh seluruh kekuatannya untuk menahan butiran bening itu tidak keluar. Rukia menegakkan kepala, dan melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menoleh lagi. Cepat, dan semakin cepat, Rukia terus memacu kakinya melangkah hingga akhirnya berlari. Ia terus berlari tanpa memedulikan apa yang dilakukannya dapat mencelakai dirinya sendiri.

 _Invalid!_ Kata itu begitu menusuknya. Mengingatkannya bahwa mimpi yang ia ciptakan terlalu tinggi, terlalu jauh untuk dicapai. Selama ini ia baik-baik saja. Rukia bisa berdamai dengan segala kelemahannya. Namun ketika kenyataan itu dilemparkan kepadanya layaknya sebuah tamparan, ia jatuh tersungkur. Kepercayaan dirinya lenyap, dan ia mulai takut untuk kembali memupuk mimpinya.

Napas Rukia tersengal, air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ia tahan. Rasa sakit menusuknya, kata-kata Jugram terus-menerus menggema dalam pikirannya. Perlahan pandangannya mengabur, kepalanya terasa berat, kemudian yang ia ingat hanyalah kegelapan yang mengikat.

.*.

 _Apa yang kuinginkan belum tentu kudapatkan. Terkadang aku bahkan mendapatkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kuinginkan. Namun, haruskah aku menyerah karenanya? Haruskah aku membuang semua impian itu? Melepaskanmu yang mulai menjadi bagian penting dalam hidupku?_

.*.

 _Lagi. Rukia mendapati pasir lembut di kakinya. Hangat oleh cahaya matahari sore yang tak terlalu menyengat. Ia melangkah dengan pelan, bermain kejar-kejaran dengan ombak yang menepuk tepian pantai. Ia tertawa ditemani lembut angin yang menyapa, riang bermain dengan alam. Tak lama rasa lelah menyapa. Ia duduk beralaskan pasir tanpa peduli hal itu mengotori gaun putih selutut yang ia kenakan. Kini ia hanya bisa duduk memeluk lutut sambil memandangi ombak yang menggulung. Memberengut karena tak bisa lagi bermain._

 _Seseorang datang dan duduk di sisinya. Rukia melirik sekilas tanpa minat pada pria berkemeja putih itu._

" _Kenapa berhenti?" Pria itu bertanya._

" _Aku lelah." Ia menjawab lemah._

" _Kalau begitu istirahatlah sejenak, setelah itu mulailah lagi."_

" _Tidak, aku tidak mau lagi," sahut Rukia sambil meletakkan dagunya di atas lutut._

" _Kenapa? Apa kau bosan?"_

 _Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya tidak ingin. Aku menyerah saja."_

" _Kenapa begitu cepat? Rukia yang kukenal adalah orang yang pantang menyerah."_

" _Rukia yang kaukenal bukan aku," sahut Rukia._

 _Tawa renyah keluar dari pria itu. "Memangnya ada berapa banyak Rukia yang kukenal?"_

 _Rukia mengedikkan bahu. "Mana kutahu, seribu mungkin," jawabnya tak acuh._

 _Terdengar helaan napas dari sisi Rukia. "Kukatakan padamu, aku hanya mengenal satu Rukia. Dia adalah gadis yang kuat, tabah, dan mau bekerja keras untuk mencapai mimpinya. Rukia-ku tak mudah menyerah, dia akan berjuang untuk apa yang ingin diraihnya."_

 _Rukia merenung. Itu adalah dirinya yang dulu. Seorang gadis yang menggantungkan mimpi di angkasa, begitu tinggi sehingga ia tak sanggup untuk mencapainya. Rukia mengeratkan pelukan di kakinya. "Itu bukan aku," dustanya._

" _Kauakui atau tidak, itu adalah dirimu. Gadis kuat itu ada dalam dirimu, jangan biarkan kalimat menjatuhkan dari satu orang mengalahkanmu." Ia merasakan lengan kuat melingkari bahunya, menariknya merapat ke pria itu. Tak melawan, Rukia malah menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang pria. "Jangan menyerah. Karena Rukia yang kuat itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta."_

" _Tapi─"_

" _Jangan membantah," tegas pria itu. "Sekarang bangunlah, aku menunggumu."_

.*.

" _Sensei_ , dia sudah bangun."

Wajah asing menyambut Rukia ketika ia membuka mata. Ia mencoba mengenali sekitarnya, tempat itu tak asing. Rukia pernah setidaknya lima kali beristirahat di klinik kampus.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa kepalamu pusing?"

"Kurasa aku masih belum benar-benar sadar karena aku mendengar suara Kurosaki-sensei," pikir Rukia.

Terdengar suara tawa feminim dari sebelah kanan Rukia, ia pun menoleh. Itu adalah wajah yang pertama ia lihat saat membuka mata tadi.

"Nah, kurasa kau sudah benar-benar sadar Nona, karena bisa mengenali suara Kurosaki-sensei dengan baik."

Rupanya tanpa sadar tadi Rukia menyuarakan pikirannya. Untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu Rukia mencoba bangun.

"Pelan-pelan ..." Sepasang tangan membantunya bangun dan rasanya seperti tangan pria yang memeluknya dalam mimpi tadi.

Wajah Rukia memerah sempurna saat menyadari jika yang membantunya adalah Ichigo.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya setelah bersandar di bantal yang di tempatkan di kepala ranjang rawat.

"Minumlah."

Tanpa bisa menolak Rukia meminum air putih yang diberikan padanya, dan lagi-lagi Ichigo yang melakukannya.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Terima kasih, _Sensei._ "

" _Sensei,_ kurasa kau bisa mengurus Nona ini sendiri. Aku harus pergi, ada kuliah." Gadis bersurai hitam itu meraih ranselnya dan beranjak pergi.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia sebelum gadis itu mencapai pintu.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Tak masalah, senang bisa membantu," ujarnya. "Dan untukmu _Sensei_ ... selamat bersenang-senang." Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Dasar, akan kuberi dia pelajaran di rumah nanti," Ichigo menggerutu.

Kening Rukia berkerut bingung. " _Sensei_?"

"Ah, maaf. Tolong abaikan kata-katanya, Karin memang seperti itu," kata Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam. Gadis bernama Karin itu pastilah memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan Ichigo. Terlihat dari interaksi mereka yang akrab. Seketika ada perasaan aneh menyusup ke hati Rukia, panas seperti terbakar. "Sepertinya kalian saling mengenal dengan baik."

"Ya. Kebersamaan selama delapan belas tahun lebih memaksaku mengenalnya dengan amat sangat baik," kata Ichigo.

"De-lapan belas tahun?" Rukia bingung.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Karin adikku." Dua kata itu cukup menjelaskan keakraban mereka, dan menyiram api yang tersulut di hati Rukia.

Rukia merutuki diri sendiri karena tidak bisa melihat kemiripan antara Kurosaki-sensei dan Karin, dan berpikiran macam-macam tentang mereka.

"Jadi, boleh aku menanyakan apa yang terjadi padamu tadi? Kenapa kau keluar dari Fakultas Teknik sambil berlari lalu jatuh pingsan?"

Rukia menggigit bibir, bingung harus memberi penjelasan seperti apa. Ia tak bisa memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Ichigo.

"Beruntung aku bisa menangkapmu tepat waktu, jika tidak kau mungkin tidak berakhir di klinik kampus tapi rumah sakit, mengingat kau jatuh tepat di atas tangga."

Fakta yang disampaikan Ichigo membuat mata Rukia melebar. Ia berusaha mengingat di mana terakhir dirinya berada. Rukia ingat ia berlari menjauh dari bengkel kerja, lalu menyusuri koridor hingga keluar dari gedung Fakultas Teknik, berdiri di atas undak-undakan di depan gedung berlantai lima itu. Kemudian Rukia merasa kepalanya sangat pusing, dan setelah itu ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur tidak berakhir menjadi pasien di kamar rawat rumah sakit, atau mungkin kamar mayat. Rukia segera menepis pikiran terakhirnya jauh-jauh.

"Te-terima kasih, _Sensei._ "

Ichigo mengabaikan ucapan terima kasih dari Rukia. "Kautahu, aku sangat khawatir tadi, sekarang pun masih. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu? Aku─"

Rukia berharap kalimat itu dilanjutkan tapi sayang tidak. Ichigo menahan kata-katanya di saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

"Aku tak menemukan demam atau luka luar saat memeriksamu tadi, tapi kau jelas kelelahan." Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Rukia hanya bisa menunduk dalam saat pertanyaan itu diajukan padanya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu jawaban macam apa yang bisa ia berikan. Ia tak bisa mengatakan tentang Jugram. Itu adalah masalah pribadinya, meski memang sedikit menyangkut Ichigo, tapi pria itu tak harus dilibatkan di dalamnya─tidak sekarang.

"Saya hanya kelelahan," Rukia berkilah.

Ichigo menatapnya, Rukia pikir pria itu akan mengajukan pertanyaan lagi tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak usah, saya tak mau merepotkan." Rukia kelabakan.

"Jangan menolak, aku tak akan tenang jika tidak memastikan kau sampai di rumah dengan selamat." Ichigo menutup semua alasan Rukia dengan satu kalimat.

.*.

Ichigo mengantar Rukia dengan mobil pribadinya. Begitu banyak pandangan bingung dan tak senang─terutama dari para mahasiswi─yang Rukia terima saat menyelipkan diri di kursi penumpang. Namun, perasaan senang yang becampur gugup yang dirasakannya membuat Rukia tak sempat memedulikan orang-orang itu. Saking gugupnya Rukia bahkan lupa cara memasang sabuk pengaman sehingga Ichigo harus turun tangan membantunya.

Sedan hitam metalik itu melaju dengan pelan seolah pemiliknya memang sengaja untuk memperlambat perjalanan. Tak ada suara yang menemani mereka, bahkan suara radio maupun _mp3 player_ tak diperdengarkan oleh Ichigo. Kebisuan itu membuat satu-satunya hal yang bisa Rukia lakukan adalah memerhatikan pria di sampingnya.

Rukia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Ichigo sebelumnya. Ia selalu melihat Ichigo dari jauh, menganggumi dokter itu karena segala pencapaiannya. Yah, di beberapa kesempatan sebelumnya ia memang mendapat kesempatan berinteraksi dengan Ichigo, tapi berada satu mobil dengan pria itu dalam perjalanan menuju tempat tinggalnya sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

 _Kami-sama, tolong tetap berikan keberuntungan ini kepadaku. Biarkan aku terus bisa berdekatan dengan dokter Kurosaki._

"Apa kaupernah seperti ini sebelumnya?" Suara Ichigo memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Be-belum, saya belum pernah diantar pulang siapa pun sebelumnya."

Ichigo tertawa, dan Rukia kembali teringat pria di mimpinya.

"Maksudku jatuh pingsan."

Rasanya Rukia ingin masuk ke lubang, menyembunyikan diri. "Maaf," ucapnya pelan.

"Tak apa, sepertinya caraku menanyakannya yang salah," sahut Ichigo.

Rukia hanya mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau sering tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan seperti tadi?"

Sebenarnya Rukia sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Tapi pada akhirnya─jika _Kami-sama_ mengizinkan mereka tetap dekat─Ichigo akan tahu keadaannya.

"Ya, saya sering mengalaminya jika kelelahan." Rukia mengamati Ichigo, menunggu reaksinya. Tak ada keterkejutan berlebihan yang ditunjukkan pria itu, bahkan Ichigo terlihat tenang saja. Tentu saja seperti itu, karena Ichigo adalah seorang dokter yang sudah tentu berpengalaman menghadapi kasus-kasus seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Kata dokter yang memeriksa saya, ini hanya karena fisik dan daya tahan tubuh saya yang lemah. Tak ada penyakit dalam."

"Syukurlah."

Kata-kata Ichigo terdengar tulus, sepertinya pria itu benar-benar bersyukur karena dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Lain kali kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik, Rukia. Jangan memaksakan diri seperti tadi. Jika kaurasa tubuhmu ..."

Hanya setengah dari kalimat Ichigo yang Rukia dengarkan. Sisanya terdengar samar-samar dan menjadi tak penting. " _Sensei._ "

"Ya?" Ichigo menoleh padanya tepat saat mobil berhenti di lampu merah. "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa _Sensei_ memanggilku begitu?"

Kerutan muncul di dahi Ichigo. "Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Cara _Sensei_ memanggilku tadi," kata Rukia.

"Memangnya aku memanggilmu apa? Rukia, kan? Bukannya itu namamu?" Ichigo terlihat semakin bingung.

"Memang, tapi ... kedengarannya ... terlalu akrab," jawab Rukia sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"Kita memang sudah akrab."

Jawaban Ichigo membuat Rukia mengangkat matanya dan menatap bingung pada pria itu.

"Maksudku, kita sudah sering bertemu, dan itu membuat kita cukup akrab. Benar, kan?"

Mulut Rukia membentuk huruf "O", lalu mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau pun boleh memanggilku Ichigo, jika kau mau," kata Ichigo.

Mata Rukia membelalak tak percaya. Lalu ia menggeleng pelan. "Saya rasa tidak. Itu ... rasanya itu tidak sopan," ujarnya.

Ichigo mengedikkan bahu. "Cepat atau lambat kau juga akan melakukannya," pria itu menggumam.

Gumaman yang ingin Rukia pertanyakan andai saja Ichigo tidak membelokkan mobil memasuki halaman parkir gedung apartemen kembar berlantai sepuluh, dan berhenti di depan gedung pertama. "Sampai," ujar pria itu.

Rukia menatap bingung pada gedung apartemen di depannya lalu pada Ichigo. "Aku tak ingat sudah memberi _Sensei_ alamatku."

"Memang tidak," sahut Ichigo tak acuh.

Rukia membuka mulut untuk bertanya lagi, namun dering ponsel Ichigo menginterupsinya. Pria itu berbicara sebentar di ponselnya, kemudian berkata padanya dengan nada kecewa, "maaf, tidak bisa mengantarmu ke atas. Ada panggilan darurat dari rumah sakit."

"Tak apa, _Sensei._ Terima kasih sudah mengantarku," ucap Rukia seraya turun dari mobil.

"Jaga dirimu, Rukia. Sampai jumpa besok."

"Eh?"

Ichigo tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Rukia yang muncul begitu sering hari ini. "Kita akan bertemu lagi besok."

"Benarkah?" Rukia jelas tak memercayai Ichigo. Besok ia tak ada kuliah, tak ada jadwal kerja di Perpustakaan juga, dan tak berencana datang ke kampus untuk urusan lain, sehingga kemungkinan pertemuan mereka hampir nol persen.

"Aku janji, kita akan bertemu."

Rukia hanya mengangguk saja, meski ia masih meragukan perkataan pria itu. "Hati-hati mengemudi, _Sensei_."

"Ya, bersiaplah untuk besok."

Kemudian sedan hitam itu melaju, meninggalkan Rukia berdiri di depan gedung apartemennya. Kebingungan.

.*.

Rukia berdiri di depan kompor, memasak kari untuk makan malam. Momo duduk di meja makan dengan sebuah buku, tapi Rukia tahu mata sahabatnya itu berkali-kali mengarah padanya. Seribu pertanyaan pasti ingin diajukan Momo, tapi sampai sekarang Rukia berhasil berkelit sehingga tak satu pun pertanyaan berhasil meluncur keluar dari mulut Momo. Namun, itu hanyalah penundaan sementara. Pada akhirnya, ia tetap akan bercerita. Lagi pula ia perlu pendapat Momo dalam masalah yang membuat dunianya jungkir balik.

Jungkir balik. Ya, Rukia akan menyebutnya seperti itu. Bagaimana tidak, jika tiba-tiba orang yang mulai ia percayai ternyata hanya ingin menjadikannya satu lagi torehan dalam papan skor, lalu pria yang sudah ia idamkan sejak dulu mulai memberi tanda-tanda ambigu kepadanya. Rukia merindukan kehidupannya yang datar.

"Jadi, kau mau menceritakannya padaku atau pada panci karimu?" pancing Momo, rupanya kesabaran gadis bercepol itu sudah pada batasnya.

"Apa yang harus kuceritakan?" kilah Rukia sambil mematikan kompor. Kari buatannya sudah matang, tinggal menuangkannya di atas nasi, dan makan malam mereka siap.

"Semuanya, Rukia. SEMUANYA!" sahut Momo dengan penuh penekanan.

"Memangnya aku mau?" Rukia sengaja mempermainkan rasa penasaran Momo.

"Tentu saja kau mau, kau tidak akan bisa diam selamanya, dan aku pun tak bisa menunggu selamanya."

Rukia menyengir. "Bahkan sampai setelah kita selesai makan malam?" Ia mengangkat dua piring ke meja makan. Bau harum kari ditambah cacing perut yang berteriak kelaparan, berhasil menjadi alasan penundaan yang tepat.

"Kalau kau memaksa," ujar Momo seraya menarik satu piring untuk dirinya sendiri.

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan tenang─tenang dan cepat. Momo menandaskan isi piringnya dengan cepat, dan memaksa Rukia melakukan hal yang sama. Tak sampai setengah jam mereka sudah duduk berhadapan di depan telivisi yang menyala dengan volume yang disetel di angka minimal. Momo menunggu dengan tak sabar sementara Rukia mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk memulai.

"Sebaiknya kuceritakan dari awal saja ya," ujar Rukia.

Momo mengangguk setuju. "Yang mana pun boleh."

Kemudian Rukia menceritakan semua kejadian hari ini mulai dari awal hingga bagian Ichigo yang mengantarkannya pulang, berikut dengan semua kebingungan dan rasa penasarannya tentang dokter muda itu.

"Dia suka padamu! Jelas sekali dia suka padamu!" Momo menjerit kegirangan. Rukia sampai harus menutup mulut sahabatnya itu agar mereka tidak mendapat teguran dari tetangga sebelah karena berisik, dan baru melepas tangannya setelah Momo berjanji akan bersikap tenang.

"Apa menurutmu begitu?" Rukia tampak tak yakin.

"Tentu saja." Momo merapa ke sisi Rukia. "Dengar ya, tidak ada pria yang repot-repot melakukan semua yang dilakukan Kurosaki-sensei padamu, kecuali pria itu memiliki perasaan khusus. Dan ... Kurosaki-sensei jelas memiliki perasaan khusus padamu. Aku yakin."

"Sikapnya membingungkan, kadang bahkan terasa aneh," ujar Rukia.

"Kurasa itu tidak akan berlangsung lama, akhirnya dia juga akan mengungkapkan maksudnya."

"Seperti Jugram." Wajah Rukia memucat. Ia tak ingin menyamakan Ichigo dengan Jugram, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan dokter itu juga punya sifat busuk di belakang sikap baiknya. "Jugram juga bersikap baik dan manis padaku, tapi nyatanya ..."

" _Cowok_ menyebalkan itu tidak masuk hitungan," sahut Momo. "Yah, kita memang salah menilai tentangnya sebelumnya, kita tertipu dengan sikap manisnya. Tapi sekarang kita sudah tahu kalau dia bukan orang yang baik, jadi coret namanya dari pikiranmu dan fokus ke Kurosaki-sensei."

Semua itu mudah dikatakan, tapi ketika harus melakukannya itu sangat sulit. Rukia mencoba melupakan Jugram, lebih tepatnya melupakan apa yang pemuda itu katakan padanya. Namun ucapan Jugram masih sering muncul dalam benaknya. Membuat Rukia tak bisa percaya bahwa Kurosaki-sensei mungkin punya perasaan lebih kepadanya.

"Bagaimana jika Jugram adalah Mr. Orange?"

Satu lagi kemungkinan yang tak ingin Rukia percayai. Mr. Orange adalah orang yang sangat baik di mata Rukia, sedang Jugram ... tak ada hal baik yang bisa Rukia pikirkan tentang pemuda itu saat ini.

"Jangan pikirkan itu!" tegas Momo. "Yakinkan dirimu kalau mereka orang yang berbeda. Lagi pula besok kau akan memastikannya sendiri. Kau masih akan pergi besok, kan?"

Rukia terlihat ragu. "Bagaimana jika─"

"Jika Mr. O memang Jugram langsung pulang saja. Jangan membuang waktu dengan cowok brengsek itu!" potong Momo dengan berapi-api. "Sekarang fokus dengan pertemuanmu dan Mr. O besok, setelah itu baru pikirkan tentang Kurosaki-sensei lagi. Dan untuk Jugram, kauharus membuang jauh-jauh dia dari kepalamu beserta semua kata-katanya. Kauharus tahu, kalau tak ada yang salah dengan dirimu. Si brengsek itu hanya mencari-cari alasan untuk merendahkanmu, mengerti?"

Apa yang Momo katakan benar, jika memang kemungkinan terburuk yang harus ia hadapi esok hari, Rukia hanya harus pergi dan tidak memperpanjang urusan dengan Mr. Orange. Yah, ia pasti akan kehilangan satu kawan baik, tapi ia akan baik-baik saja. Pasti akan baik-baik saja.

.*.

Pagi datang dengan cepat. Langit memperlihatkan warna terbaiknya hari ini, biru cerah yang membuat suasana hati menjadi riang. Matahari pun bersinar lembut, suasana yang cocok untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan di luar ruangan. Namun, semua itu tak cukup untuk melenyapkan kegugupan dan perasaan was-was Rukia. Berkali-kali Rukia menarik napas dalam, memejamkan mata, dan menghitung hingga sepuluh untuk menenangkan diri. Tetapi ketenangan tak kunjung menghampirinya. Ia khawatir akan menemukan Jugram menunggunya di D'Larc hari ini, dan pemikiran itu benar-benar memengaruhinya, membuatnya ingin turun dari bus dan naik ke bus lain yang membawanya pulang.

Bus berhenti di halte, tepat saat Rukia berpikir untuk turun. Ia pun turun bersama penumpang lainnya. Namun, tak seperti penumpang lain yang segera beranjak ke tujuan masing-masing, Rukia malah duduk di bawah halte, memikirkan kembali apakah ia harus meneruskan perjalanan ke D'Larc atau pulang saja.

"Andai saja hujan turun, aku bisa beralasan untuk tidak datang," Rukia bergumam seraya memandang langit yang berwarna biru cerah dengan awan tipis menghiasinya. Tak terlihat kemungkinan hujan akan turun dalam waktu dekat. Ia menghela napas lalu berdiri dan melanjutkan langkahnya ke tujuan semula. Lari tak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Apa pun kenyataan yang menunggunya, Rukia akan menghadapinya.

Langkah-langkah pelannya membawa Rukia ke depan pintu kaca melengkung. Nama D'Larc diukir penuh gaya di papan nama yang menempel di atas pintu. Dari dinding kaca tembus pandang Rukia melihat kafe itu masih sepi, baru beberapa orang yang duduk di dalamnya. Ia mengamati pengunjung kafe, terutama yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Pria pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang pria berusia awal tiga puluhan, berbadan tambun yang asyik dengan laptopnya. Di mejanya tidak ada jeruk, jadi dia jelas bukan Mr. Orange. Pria kedua berusia lebih muda, berbadan kurus, telinganya ditutupi _headset_ hitam, dan di mejanya juga tidak ada jeruk. Lalu pria ketiga─pengunjung laki-laki terakhir yang ia lihat sementara ini─adalah pria berkacamata yang usianya mungkin dua atau tiga tahun lebih tua dari Rukia, pria itu terlihat santai menyeruput minumannya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Rukia sedikit berharap pria itu adalah kawan mayanya, sebab pria itu cocok dengan gambaran Mr. Orange yang ada dalam pikirannya selama ini. Tapi sayangnya tak ada jeruk di meja pria itu. Rukia harus menelan rasa kecewanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus menunggu."

Rukia melangkah memasuki kafe dan memilih salah satu kursi di sudut, di mana ia bisa mengawasi pintu masuk dengan leluasa. Ia menanyakan pintu keluar lain pada pramusaji saat memesan minuman, berjaga-jaga jika nanti benar Jugram yang datang.

Detik berganti dengan menit. Sudah lima menit berlalu dari waktu pertemuan yang dijanjikan Mr. Orange. Rukia menunggu dengan kesabaran yang dipaksakan, ia berkali-kali melirik jam tangan dan pintu. Sepuluh menit berlalu, Rukia mulai gelisah karena Mr. Orange terlambat padahal saat janjian _online_ saja kawannya itu tak pernah terlambat. Lima belas menit, Rukia menjadi tak sabar. Minuman yang ia pesan sudah ia habiskan, dan kini menunggu gelas kedua. Dua puluh menit, Rukia mulai berpikir Mr. Orange tak akan datang. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya, membuka aplikasi _WhatsApp_ untuk mengirim pesan pada Mr. Orange.

 _Akan kutunggu sampai kaudatang, tak peduli jam berapa pun itu._

"Tapi kenapa aku yang menunggu?" Rukia menggerutu.

Sebelum mengirim pesan, sekali lagi Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, memerhatikan dengan saksama apakah ada jeruk di meja pengunjung kafe yang datang lebih dulu darinya. Nihil. Tak ada jeruk yang terlihat, itu berarti Mr. Orange memang belum datang.

Rukia baru mulai mengetik pesannya, ketika pintu kafe terbuka. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Napasnya tertahan melihat sosok yang baru saja melewati pintu kaca. Jika sebelum ini Rukia pernah berpikir bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo super-duper tampan, sekarang ia tak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan benar penampilan pria itu. Celana _jeans_ yang dipadu dengan kaus putih dan jaket hitam, pria itu terlihat seperti seorang mahasiswa yang menghabiskan hari liburnya bersantai di kafe daripada seorang dosen. Rukia tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari pria itu, tak hanya dirinya tiga gadis muda yang duduk tak jauh darinya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan gadis-gadis itu sempat menggoda Ichigo saat pria itu melewati mereka, sayangnya Ichigo berlalu begitu saja. Dengan langkah panjang yang santai Ichigo melewati lorong di antara meja-meja, dan berhenti di depan meja Rukia.

Rukia bergegas berdiri, lalu membungkuk sopan. "Kurosaki-sensei, kebetulan sekali."

"Ini bukan sebuah kebetulan," ujar Ichigo. "Bukankah aku sudah berjanji kita akan bertemu hari ini. Tapi tolong maafkan aku karena datang terlambat sehingga kau yang menungguku. Tadi pagi aku mendapat panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit."

Rukia mengerjap beberapa kali, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Ichigo katakan.

"Sepertinya otakmu bekerja dengan lamban hari ini," kata Ichigo geli. Pria itu merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan benda bulat seukuran bola kasti berwarna oranye. "Harusnya aku meletakkan ini di meja dan menunggumu." Ichigo mengedikkan bahu. "Tapi nyatanya yang terjadi sebaliknya."

"Tuan Jeruk?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

"Ya, itu aku."

Rukia terenyak di kursi.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" Kening Ichigo berkerut khawatir.

Rukia hanya mampu menggeleng, kemudian meraih gelas dan menyeruput isi gelas, yang baru saja dibawakan pramusaji untuknya, sampai tandas.

"Ini tidak mungkin." Ia menarik napas dalam, dan mengeluarkannya perlahan untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

" _Sensei,_ kau dan Mr. Orange tidak mungkin orang yang sama," kata Rukia.

"Nyatanya memang seperti itu, aku dan Mr. Orange-mu adalah orang yang sama," Ichigo menjawab dengan tenang.

Rukia menggeleng pelan lagi, masih begitu kaget dengan kenyataan yang baru saja di dapatnya.

"Apa aku tak seperti yang kaubayangkan?" Kening Ichigo berkerut khawatir. "Yah, mungkin aku memang tidak sebaik Mr. Orange dalam bayanganmu, tapi─"

"Tidak, _Sensei._ Bukan begitu maksudku, malah ini ... ini seperti mimpi."

Ichigo terkekeh. "Ini nyata," kata pria itu meyakinkan Rukia.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Rukia masih tak bisa memercayai apa yang terjadi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memberimu banyak petunjuk, tapi kau mengabaikan semuanya."

"Petunjuk?" Rukia berusaha mengali ingatannya tentang petunjuk-petunjuk yang dikatakan Ichigo, namun selain perkataan ambigu pria itu ia tak menemukan apa-apa.

"Ikut aku. Akan kutunjukkan padamu." Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, menggandengnya di sepanjang jalan dari kafe sampai ke kampus. Rukia mengikuti langkah pria itu, mengekor di belakang sambil memandangi jemari Ichigo yang menggenggam tangannya. Mulutnya tak mengeluarkan suara apa pun, tetapi jantungnya memainkan genderan yang bunyinya terdengar sampai telinga Rukia, bahkan mungkin sampai ke Ichigo juga.

Mereka melangkah di koridor yang lengang, hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa dan staf kampus yang melihat mereka. Tapi beberapa orang saja sudah cukup untuk menjadikan mereka berdua bahan gosip di hari senin nanti. Rukia akan memikirkan itu nanti─atau tidak─setelah ia tahu ke mana Ichigo membawanya.

Perpustakaan. Sepertinya segala hal tentang dirinya dan Ichigo, selalu berhubungan dengan tempat itu.

"Ku-kurosaki-sensei?!" Momo melompat dari tempat duduknya di belakang meja penjaga perpustakaan saat melihat Ichigo datang, dan menjadi lebih terkejut lagi melihat siapa yang digandeng dosen itu. "Rukia?"

"Bolehkah kami mengganggu sebentar?" Ichigo bertanya dengan sopan.

Di antara kebingungannya Momo masih sempat mengangguk.

"Terima kasih," ucap pria itu, lalu berpaling pada Rukia. "Apa kaumasih ingat di mana meletakkan formulir pendaftaran anggota baru perpustakaan punyaku?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Di arsip pendaftaran."

Momo dengan sigap mengambilkan arsip yang dimaksud dan meletakkannya di meja. Rukia membukanya, dengan mudah mengeluarkan kertas yang Ichigo maksud.

"Bagus." Ichigo mengambil kertas itu, lalu menarik Rukia untuk mengikutinya. Mereka melewati rak-rak dengan cepat sehingga mengundang perhatian beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan. Sekarang sudah jelas mereka akan menjadi _hot gossip_ senin depan. Tapi Rukia tak memedulikan hal itu saat ini, biarlah orang bergosip apa saja yang penting ia mendapat penjelasan dari Ichigo.

Ichigo berhenti di rak yang memuat buku-buku kedokteran, menarik salah satu buku yang pernah ia pinjam, membuka halaman terakhirnya, dan menarik kartu peminjaman. Lalu ia mencari buku lain, dan melakukan hal yang sama, hingga terkumpul lima kartu peminjaman berwarna merah, hijau, dan kuning. Kemudian Ichigo membawa Rukia ke sebuah meja panjang di belakang rak buku, mendudukannya di kursi dan menyusun kertas-kertas di depannya.

"Andai memo itu ada, semua akan lengkap," ujar Ichigo.

"Memo?" Rukia membeo.

"Kertas berisi judul buku yang kuberikan padamu," jelas Ichigo.

Rukia segera membuka tasnya, mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil bersampul biru dengan gambar kelinci, lalu mengambil kertas yang menempel di halaman terakhir.

"Kau menyimpannya?"

"Kenang-kenangan," sahut Rukia dengan wajah merona seraya meletakkan kertas itu berdampingan dengan kertas lainnya di meja.

Ichigo mengatur ulang letak kertas-kertas itu. Total ada tujuh kertas dengan beragam warna di atas meja. "Balik satu per satu dari formulir pendaftaran."

Rukia mengikuti instruksi itu. Ia meraih kertas pendaftaran dan membaliknya. Di belakang kertas berukuran A5 itu terdapat tulisan:

 _Aku juga ingin melihatmu. Mari kita bertemu di luar kampus. Hubungi aku di 067389xxx_

Mulut Rukia terbuka ketika menyadari nomor yang tertulis di kertas itu adalah nomor _WhatsApp_ Mr. Orange. Ia bergegas meraih kertas kedua dan membaliknya.

 _Aku tak marah padamu. Sungguh. Silakan menyelundup di kelasku kapan pun kau mau, kalau perlu sekalian saja menyelundup ke hatiku._

Rukia melirik Ichigo yang duduk di depannya, pria itu enggan menatapnya, tapi dari telinganya yang memerah, Rukia tahu bahwa pria itu masih ingat betul dengan kata-kata yang ditulisnya di atas kertas itu.

Rukia beralih ke kertas ketiga:

 _Sepertinya kau tidak membaca pesanku sebelumnya, Chappy-chan. Baiklah, aku akan langsung menanyakannya. Kapan kaumau menemuiku?_

Dari tulisan itu Rukia bisa merasakan rasa frustrasi yang Ichigo rasakan. Ketidaktahuannya mungkin membuat pria itu kehabisan stok kesabaran.

Kemudian Rukia meraih memo yang sudah begitu lama berada di tangannya tanpa ia tahu ada pesan tersembunyi di dalamnya. Ia membalik kertas itu, namun tak ada tulisan di belakangnya. Ichigo mengambil kertas dari tangannya, menarik lepas kertas lain yang menempel di belakang memo itu.

 _Kenapa kau mengabaikan pria yang menurutmu paling tampan se-Karakura, Chappy-chan? Aku hampir putus asa menunggu jawabanmu. Cepatlah!_

Rukia membalik kertas berikutnya, isinya membuat Rukia terkikik.

 _Tolong, jangan sukai pria lain. Cukup aku saja di hatimu._

Kertas berikutnya berisi:

 _Chappy-chan, menjauhlah dari Jugram._

 _Sepupuku itu hanya memanfaatkanmu. Dia berpikir dengan menggoda gadis yang kusukai bisa mengalahkanku._

Dan yang terakhir:

 _Temui aku Sabtu nanti pukul sepuluh di D'Larc. Akan kutraktir kau milkshakes._

" _Milkshakes_? Yang benar saja?!" Rukia tertawa meski matanya berkaca-kaca.

Ichigo mengernyit. "Apa yang salah dengan _milkshakes_?"

"Memangnya aku anak kecil?" protes Rukia.

"Apa kau mau susu formula?" tawar Ichigo.

"Aku bukan bayi!" Rukia memberengut.

"Memang bukan," sahut Ichigo. "Kau adalah gadis paling cantik se-Karakura," pria itu menambahkan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak kreatif, Tuan Jeruk." Rukia mengumpulkan semua kertas itu dan memeluknya di depan dada.

"Aku dokter bukan pekerja seni, wajar jika aku tidak kreatif," sahut Ichigo tak mau kalah. Pria itu mengulurkan tangan di atas meja, dengan segera Rukia menyambutnya. Jemari mereka bertaut, berbagi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan yang sama.

 _Kami-sama, kalau ini hanya mimpi. Tolong jangan bangunkan aku._

.*.

Koridor kampus sudah sepi ketika Rukia melangkah bersama Ichigo melewatinya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam, hanya bunyi langkah mereka yang terdengar menggema di koridor panjang itu, dan suara seruput yang dikeluarkan Rukia kala menikmati _milkshakes_ -nya.

Keluar dari gedung, mereka melangkah bersisian menuju gerbang kampus, kemudian berbelok ke kanan menuju jalan setapak yang sisi-sisinya dihiasi deretan pohon sakura. Di musim semi, pohon-pohon itu akan dihiasi warna merah muda memukau yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Namun di awal musim gugur seperti sekarang, pohon-pohon itu terlihat merangas. Keduanya masih berjalan dalam diam, sementara cahaya matahari sore menerabas dari balik batang-batang pohon.

"Apa aku seperti yang ada dalam bayanganmu?" Pertanyaan Rukia memecah sunyi.

"Tidak."

"Tidak?" Ia membeo.

"Karena aku tak pernah membayangkanmu."

Langkah Rukia terhenti, Ichigo pun mengikutinya.

"Aku sudah melihatmu sebelumnya, mengenalmu jauh sebelum pertemanan kita di _facebook._ "

Mata Rukia tak bisa beralih dari Ichigo.

" _Email_ pertamamu yang membuatku ingin mengenalmu. _Surel_ yang kaukirimkan lewat _website_."

Rukia mengingat _email_ yang Ichigo maksud. Ia menulisnya dua setengah tahun lalu, saat ia mulai mengidolakan dokter Kurosaki Ichigo. "Rasanya ... tak ada yang istimewa dalam _email_ itu."

"Ya, isinya memang sangat sederhana. Tapi cukup untuk membuatku yang ketika itu sedang _down_ untuk kembali bersemangat. Waktu itu operasi yang kutangani gagal, pasienku meninggal di meja operasi. Dia seorang ibu dari tiga anak laki-laki yang masih kecil, yang paling tua baru berumur sepuluh tahun. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan ibu anak-anak itu, menjadikan mereka yatim di usia yang begitu muda." Ichigo menghela napas. "Semangatku benar-benar jatuh, tapi apa yang kautulis membuatku bisa bangkit," ujarnya. "Kau memang tak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang, tapi menyelamatkan satu di antara seribu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Dan kau sudah menyelamatkan diriku." Ichigo mengutip apa yang Rukia tulis dalam _email_ -nya.

"Aku jadi berpikir, ada banyak cara untuk menyelamatkan orang, dan jika aku berhenti hanya karena gagal menyelamatkan satu nyawa, aku tak pantas disebut sebagai dokter."

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kata-kataku berefek begitu besar," kata Rukia takjub.

"Kau penyelamatku."

"Setelah kau menyelamatkanku."

"Aku bahkan tak melakukan apa-apa."

"Aku juga."

Mereka berbagi senyum.

"Setelah itu aku menjadi _stalker-_ mu. Untung saja _email_ yang kaupakai adalah _email_ yang sama untuk akun _facebook_ -mu, jadi lebih mudah menemukanmu. Lalu aku mulai menggali lebih dalam tentangmu, dan setelahnya kautahu sendiri apa yang terjadi. Awalnya kupikir pertemanan kita hanya di dunia maya saja, tapi setelah kau mulai bercerita tentang kuliahmu, dan kekagumanmu pada Kurosaki-sensei, aku jadi ingin lebih mengenalmu lagi," jelas Ichigo.

Rukia sudah tak tahu bagaimana wajahnya sekarang. Ekspresi kaget, malu, dan senyum, silih berganti di wajahnya.

"Aku mencari tahu segalanya tentangmu, nama, alamat, jurusan, hobi, bahkan aku juga tahu tentang fisikmu yang lemah."

Rukia terdiam. Itu adalah bagian yang tak ingin ia bahas sekarang. Kelemahannya.

"Tapi kemarin kau bersikap seolah tidak tahu," kata Rukia.

"Itu karena aku harus memertahankan penyamaranku sehari lagi," ujar Ichigo.

Kata-kata Jugram kembali menghantui Rukia. Pandangan Rukia mengabur, tangisnya hampir pecah, namun berusaha kuat ia tahan. "Lalu, apa kau merasa kasihan pada gadis _invalid_ ini? Kau memerhatikanku karena kasihan, merasa iba pada seorang gadis _invalid._ " Tanpa sadar ia mengatakan itu, menghakimi Ichigo atas apa yang didengarnya dari Jugram.

"Jangan menyebut dirimu seperti itu, Rukia." Ichigo meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Rukia. "Kau adalah gadis yang kuat, tangguh. Satu kelemahan tidak mengurangi semua nilai lebih yang ada dalam dirimu."

Rukia meringis. "Aku tak sehebat itu."

"Kau memang sehebat itu. Kau adalah gadis terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Kau hanya perlu mengingat hal itu."

Rukia ingin menyanggah kata-kata itu, sebab ia merasa dirinya tak pantas mendapat pujian sebesar itu. Tetapi keyakinan di mata Ichigo membuatnya diam. Ia akan mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa dirinya bisa sehebat dan setangguh yang Ichigo katakan.

"Dan yang pasti ... " Ichigo membiarkan kata-katanya mengambang. Pria itu tersenyum sambil membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia tak sabar.

Ichigo merendahkan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak lima sentimeter dari wajah Rukia. Lalu dengan lambat ia menjawab, "kau adalah gadis termanis yang pernah kukenal."

Rona merayapi wajah Rukia dengan riang, menghias kulit putihnya hingga ke telinga.

"Nah, sekarang kau bahkan lebih manis lagi."

Rukia menunduk dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat.

"Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu," ujar Ichigo, "bolehkah?"

Hanya anggukan yang bisa Rukia berikan sebagai jawaban. Lalu Ichigo merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan pria itu. Berada di dalam dekapan hangat Ichigo membuat Rukia merasa nyaman, dan ia tak ingin pergi. Dan ia memang tak perlu pergi, karena sekarang ia sudah menemukan tempat bersandar paling aman dan nyaman di dunia.

" _Sensei,_ aku menyukaimu."

Meski tak melihatnya Rukia tahu Ichigo tersenyum.

"Senang mendengarnya, tapi ..."

Rukia mendongak untuk melihat wajah Ichigo. "Apa?"

"Jangan memanggilku _sensei_."

"Baiklah," ujar Rukia. Kemudian ia mengulang kata-katanya dengan berbisik, "Ichigo, aku menyukaimu."

"Dan aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

.*.

 _Mimpi memang sesuatu yang memabukkan. Untungnya aku hanya memiliki satu, dan setelah semua yang terjadi aku mampu meraihnya, menggenggamnya, dan mendekap erat mimpi itu dalam pelukanku._

 _Kau, satu yang kuinginkan. Satu yang kudapatkan._

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Saya nggak percaya bisa bikin oneshot sepanjang ini. 15k+ itu wow banget buat saya yang biasanya lebih suka nulis _drabble_ dan _shortfic._ Saya harap yang baca nggak mati bosan gara-gara fanfik yang kepanjangan ini. Wkwkwk ...

Saya harus berterima kasih pada **Mou-chan** yang udah request fanfik ini, secara tidak langsung kamu udah _maksa_ saya buat terus _keep writing_ fanfik IchiRuki padahal kemaren sempat nge- _down_ lagi gara-gara TK kasih pengumuman mau bikin novel RenRuki. Terima kasih untuk semua semangat dan kesabaran yang kamu berikan selama proses pembuatan fanfik ini. Fanfik ini nggak akan jadi dan bisa dipublish kalo nggak ada kamu.

Dan, untuk adik saya **Chrisanne Sakura,** terima kasih banyak udah mau kasih pendapat tentang fanfik ini dan meningkatkan percaya diri saya dengan bilang: "Fanfik ini kemanisan". Kamu tahu kan, kalo akhir-akhir ini saya lebih suka bikin yang pahit daripada yang manis pake gula. _So,_ kata-kata itu sangat membantu. ;)

Saya juga ngucapin terima kasih buat semua pembaca yang sudah memberikan dukungan pada saya selama ini. Saya akan berusaha tetap bertahan di FBI, meski sekarang penghuninya─terutama di kapal IR─makin sepi. Tetaplah jadi penyemangat saya teman-teman.

Akhir kata, maaf apabila di dalamnya masih banyak kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*

.*.

 _ **Omake:**_

Matahari bersinar dengan ramah, cahayanya menyapa ombak yang menggulung. Laut pun hari ini tampak bersahabat, tak seperti kemarin yang mengamuk dengan badai dan ombak yang mengganas. Rukia berdiri di bibir pantai, rambut hitam miliknya tergerai indah hingga ke punggungnya, berkibar tertiup angin sore. Ia berdiri bertelanjang kaki, lebih memilih kehangatan pasir pantai dan air laut yang berbuih membalut kakinya daripada sepasang sepatu putih yang ia biarkan tergeletak jauh di belakang sana. Pandangannya ia lempar jauh ke horizon, meresapi keindahan kaki langit yang berwarna jingga-kemerahan.

Senja selalu membawa kesejukan padanya, ketenangan, dan rasa rindu yang luar biasa. Ya, ia tengah merindukan seseorang. Seorang pria yang memiliki rambut sewarna senja, mata seindah madu, dan senyuman secerah pagi. Ia merindukan prianya, kekasihnya, kekuatannya. Namun ...

"Merindukanku, eh?"

Rukia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dada pria yang mendekap erat dirinya. "Kapan kau kembali? Kenapa tidak mengabariku?"

"Ingin memberimu kejutan, tapi ternyata aku yang diberikan kejutan." Pria itu mencium puncak kepala Rukia. "Saat aku sampai di rumah kau tidak ada. Lalu kucoba menghubungi ponselmu, tak ada jawaban."

"Sepertinya aku melempar benda itu entah ke mana, atau meninggalkannya di suatu tempat," Rukia menjawab dengan enteng.

"Lagi? Haruskah aku berhenti membelikanmu ponsel?"

"Begitu juga boleh, tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus selalu di dekatku."

"Hum, kurasa itu akan sulit."

Rukia memutar tubuhnya di dalam pelukan sang kekasih. "Ah, terkadang aku lupa bahwa suamiku ini adalah orang hebat," katanya sambil menyandarkan pipinya di dada bidang suaminya. "Seluruh dunia mengangguminya."

"Aku tak sehebat itu, dan tak ingin sehebat itu."

"Tapi kau memang sehebat itu." Rukia berkeras. "Di mataku kau sehebat itu."

"Nah, itu yang kumau." Sang suami merangkum kedua pipi Rukia dengan tangannya, mendongakkannya sehingga mereka bertatapan. Madu dan _violet._ "Aku hanya ingin tampak hebat di matamu. Itu sudah cukup bagiku." Suara Ichigo mengalun dengan lembut diikuti kecupan mesra di hidung mungil Rukia.

"Ichigo."

"Ya?"

"Kurasa kau harus meralat kata-katamu."

Ichigo mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Karena selain diriku yang membutuhkan suami hebat." Ia menarik tangan Ichigo dari pipinya, dan meletakkan tangan pria itu di perutnya. "Ada seorang lagi yang membutuhkan ayah hebat."

Mata madu Ichigo melebar penuh antusiasme. "Kauyakin?"

Rukia mengangguk mantap.

"Aku mencintaimu! Amat sangat mencintaimu, Rukia!" Ichigo memeluk erat Rukia. Dalam pelukan itu ada sebuah janji setia yang akan mereka jaga selamanya.

.*.

 _ **End**_

.*.

 _My Lucky Star_ 91


End file.
